Secrets, Lies, and Trouble
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Denise tells her best friend a lie, which eventually leads to her lying and keeping secrets, all involving one man that her friend considers trouble. Will she be able to keep things with him a secret? What happens if he turns out to be trouble like she was warned? Read on to find out how the story unfolds...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yup, a whole brand new Logan story, courtesy of ****DeniseDEMD**** :) I hope I can make this good enough for you!**

I take a sip of my champagne and just watch the brunette with the lopsided grin out on the dance floor. He's doing a few moves of his own and I sure don't mind watching his hips swing around in circles. I only know a few things about this guy; his name is Logan Mitchell, he's twenty two, and he's Kendall Knight's best friend. My best friend Alicia just married Kendall two hours ago and we are currently partying it up at the reception. They've dated for the past two years and I don't believe that either one of them could find someone better, or anyone else who would suit them just as they do.

Kendall and Alicia are out on the dancefloor as well, they leave at midnight to leave for their honeymoon in Australia. My bestie looks at me and points to a familiar mane of blonde hair, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Uhh, yeah it was kind of inevitable that I would run into him here, considering he's her brother and all. It's not that I don't like him, but our story is a bit complicated. He's two years older than us and I've had a crush on him since tenth grade, and about six weeks ago we decided to hook up. Physically, Adam is a God, but when it comes to dating material, he pretty much sucks. He has like no sense of humor and he likes to talk about himself a lot; he's just plain boring. I tried to like him, tried to date him for a month, but it just wasn't working out for me. I kinda told a little white lie when Alicia asked why we 'broke up'. Apparently to him, I'm the woman of his dreams. To save face, I told her that I'm just too busy with my job and not really ready to date someone new yet considering the guy I was with for two years and I had only broken up several months ago. I mean, how am I supposed to tell my best friend that her brother is lame, and only halfway decent in bed?

He spots me and is heading towards me with a grin, and I look around quickly for a way out but there just isn't one. "Hi", he comes to a stop directly in front of me.

"Hi. How are you?", I try to be polite, but the truth is that I really don't care.

"I'm okay. I miss you", he tips his head to the side to study my face.

"Look Adam, you're a nice guy and all, but I'm just hung up on Chris still", I finish off the bubbly liquid in the flute and glance around hoping for someone to save me. I know it's a bold faced lie but I don't want to get his hopes up, or hurt his feelings by telling him the truth.

"I know", he sighs while sliding his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. "How about a dance?", he asks and look so pathetic that I just agree.

"Okay, but just one", I reply. I guess it's better than standing here eye fucking Logan from across the dance floor.

"Great", Adam's smile broadens and I let him take my hand and lead me to the floor. When he puts his arms around me, he leans into me awkwardly and it's kind of annoying. I remind myself that it's only once dance, and hopefully it shouldn't last over four minutes as I loosely drape mine up over his shoulders.

I keep as much distance between us as possible and sway to the music, letting my gaze linger around the room as we twirl in circles. Alicia sees us and gives me a wink, but I just shake my head no. I'm not one of those people who goes around lying or hiding secrets, but unfortunately I'm really in a sticky situation with this one, so I've been playing nice. Oh how I would love to tell the truth, but honestly I don't know how she would react to it and I figure that Adam will get over me soon enough and move on and then I won't have to deal with it anymore.

When the dance is over, he's reluctant to let me go, but I step back firmly and begin strolling away when I'm caught by the elbow. I whip my head around to meet a hypnotizing pair of brown eyes and a set of adorable dimples. I let out a sigh of relief, glad it wasn't my ex, well if you could really call him that.

"Sorry about that", Logan apologizes. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to dance with me?"

Good God, how could anyone say no to such a handsome face? I nod my head idiotically, and somehow manage to whisper "yes", and let him usher me back to the dance floor. His hands slide down my sides to hold my waist and I wrap mine around his neck, and move a bit closer to him. He smells good and I shy up all of a sudden when I feel his gaze on my face.

"So Denise, Maid of Honor to Alicia, tell me about yourself", he utters smoothly.

I bite on my bottom lip as I think. "Well obviously I'm her best friend, we've known eachother since eighth grade. I'm twenty two and work at an OB/GYN's office. How about you?" I tip my head back to peer up at him, which is a big mistake. My knees weaken seeing his face this close up.

"I'm Kendall's best friend. I lived here until my family moved away right after my freshman year of high school, and I just moved back last week. And I work at Verizon. Anything else you want to know?"

I shake my head no, close to speechless. I mean it's not like he's Christian Grey or something but damn, he's got a panty dropper smile. I bet he's one of those guys who goes around trying to pick women up at weddings and bangs 'em in the bathroom. As if he can read my thoughts, one of his hands travels forward and caresses my hipbone with a feather-light touch. "So Denise with gorgeous brown eyes, do you happen to have a boyfriend?"

I can't help but to emit a giggle; he's just so suave. "No, and I'm not looking for one either", I reply.

"Awww, now that is a shame", he remarks, making me scoff.

"I bet you say that to all the ladies huh?"

Logan draws his eyebrows together in disbelief. "Well", he leans in a bit closer so I can feel his breath tickling my ear. "I'd tell you that I only say that to the beautiful girls, but that word doesn't do you any justice." I ignore the tingling in my spine and the goosebumps that rise up all over my body.

"Oh shut up", I push him playfully at the chest and feel myself blushing. Now I know that he's a serial dater, and I'm not feeding into his game.

"I mean it", he insists but I just smile and keep my feet moving, praying for the song to end soon. I don't need to hear anymore of his bullshit lines because I don't have a chance in hell of turning down this arrogant, charming creature.

Yet again, as the song comes to a close, I take a step backwards to distance myself and collect my head when luckily Alicia is at my side. She gives Logan a scowl and wraps her hand around my arm, pulling me away without giving me a chance to tell him goodbye.

"Stay away from him", she says just above a whisper as soon as we're out of earshot.

"Why?", curiosity eats at my brain.

"Because Logan Mitchell is a ladies man and a heart breaker. He's nothing but trouble."

Trouble huh? Is that the right description for the unfamiliar cool numbness that has taken over my body since no longer being touched by Logan?

"Calm down, it was just a dance", I reprimand my friend, wondering why she's so worried about me when it's her wedding day. "Where's your husband?", I ask trying to change the subject.

"He went to the bathroom. Husband", she clutches her heart and rubs the tip of her finger over the wedding ring on her left hand. "I'm married", she squeals and jumps up and down.

I laugh at her and pull her in for a hug, wondering just how I'm going to manage without my best friend for two whole weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are wonderful and they are VERY motivational! SHOUT OUTS ****DeniseDEMD****- oops I forgot to thank you for readin and reviewing GothBlue's story...as SuperSillyStories found out, the incentive was a story...well considering I'm writing this for you, you won't be upset if I don't write you a one-shot like her right? Oh and I'm not psychic or a creepy stalker, you have in fact mentioned where you work at in a previous review lol. Umm, I'm glad you like this so far, I will continue to do my best! About the Logan feels, you're very welcome! ****dudeamanda****- Yay I'm glad to hear that, it always makes me happy! ****rwjj28****- Hehe well I sure hope so, I am trying my best for it to be! And those weeks just might be Logan filled... ****GothBlue****- well thanks, glad to hear it :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Yup a Logan story, thank Denise lol! Hehehe maybe he's not all that he seems though, you know some people unfortunately get those reps, but then again you never know! ****Guest****- well thank you, and FYI I always update as soon as I finish writing a chapter...I am very impatient myself and don't like to keep other's waiting lol ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Haha apparently lots of ladies do that to Logan! Thank you, I do my best and yeah I say Denise is lucky as well ;) ****FangedCutie****- As always, thank you :) I am trying here, Denise gave me a base story line and I got so excited, I believe I can make this a good one! *high five back* ****kachilee07****- I'm glad to hear that..and thank you :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- oh it's gonna be an interesting one! Lol yeah you kinda do gush about Logan a lot :)**

Not even two minutes after sitting down at the desk where I'm a receptionist at Women's Care Associates, the OB/GYN office of Clark Davis, Meredith Banks, and Sandra Magnolia, I can tell it's gonna be _one of those days. _ I had a very boring and lonely evening at home last night considering that Alicia was my roommate, but will be living with Kendall after their honeymoon, is away in Australia for the next two weeks. Therefore, I was eager to get to work this morning for something to do. Well, don't they say be careful what you wish for? Yeah, I'm learning that the hard way.

Dr. Magnolia comes scurrying from the back with her purse strapped over her shoulder. "Denise", she stops for a moment and I can tell she's been rushing from the way she's breathing hard. "The school called, Naomi is sick, I have to go pick her up. But I'll see how bad it is and if I can get someone to sit with her long enough for me to come back. Oh", she swallows loudly before continuing. "Something is wrong with the phone lines. There is a horrible buzzing noise that's actually louder than the dial tone, and it's next to impossible to hear anything, so I called the phone company who are sending someone right over. Dr. Davis is already at the hospital on call, we've already had two births so far today. But Dr. Banks is here and I know it's extremely hard for you to do, but can you try to squeeze everyone in to see her? I'd hate to have ladies showing up for their appointments and not to be checked. I will be back as soon as possible, just try to hold the fort down?" I nod, and watch as the gray haired older woman mumbles, "Stupid phones", before exiting from my behind my desk and strolling out into the waiting room, where she disappears through the doors.

"Okay wow", I look at my co-worker Stephanie and raise an eyebrow. The raven haired girl is new, only been here for two weeks now and fear is evident on her face. "We'll be alright", I tell her. It's not a lie; it'll be a tough day, but we'll make it through.

I turn on my computer and take care of a few tasks before pulling out folders for the two people already signed in. I'm turned around talking to one of the nurses, Tasha, when there's a knocking on the glass privacy door in front of my desk. I roll my eyes, pushing down the urge to yell at whoever is being so rude and ignoring the 'Please don't tap on the glass' sign taped up, and take a deep breath before spinning around to face the culprit. Imagine my surprise when I see Logan's face. I get tripped up for a second, but then the red Verizon shirt he's wearing snaps me into reality. "Hi", I open the glass window.

"Hi Denise", Logan gives me that freakin' lopsided grin and my legs turn to jelly. He remembered my name...gasp. "Hey", he tilts his head to the side and his smile turns mischievious. "You know if you wanted to see me again, all you had to do was ask Kendall for my number, or look me up in the phonebook. You didn't have to go through all this trouble of jacking stuff up at work."

"Haha", I say with an eye roll, trying my best not to laugh at his corny joke. It's not like I haven't thought about him in the past two days, because I have...a lot. "Umm yeah, uhh if you come around through that door", I point to the one we bring patients back through, "You can take a look at whatever...you need to", I finish, usnure of what to say. I don't know anything about landlines or electrical equipment for that matter. I go about my business, ignoring the brunette who just seems to have all the ladies in our office smitten as he jokes with them while doing his work. Another guy named Greg came with him, but he's checking the lines outside.

Mr. Mitchell goes out and back in several times, with a toolbox in his hand this particular instance. He's on his knees behind me when Wendy, the redheaded nurse, is flirting shamelessly with him. "Oops", she says as she bends over to give him a look down the top of her scrub shirt, when her stethoscope slides down one side of her neck and falls to the floor. Logan pays no mind to her, he just continues diong what he's doing before putting a screwdriver back in the box and standing up. "Wrong size, gonna see if there's another out in the truck".

"Okay", I reply not knowing what is what and what isn't. I'm just not a tool savvy kinda gal.

I hear him leave, but a loud and muffled, "Oh my gosh I think I'm in labor", grabs my attention and I stare at the scene in front of me. A very pregnant brunette is grabbing onto her back, and staggering inside the automatic doors. Spotting Logan, she grabs his arm and makes her way to a chair. "Help me, it hurts!", she seems to scream and clenches her teeth together.

"We have a lady possibly in labor, if we could get her into a room NOW that would be good!", I shout out to the nurses.

Panic covers Logan's face out in the waiting room and he shuffles his feet back and forth. It's now that I remember he's got the stethoscope around his neck and that this patient must think he's a doctor. "Calm down", he tells her and takes both of her hands.

"We're getting someone to bring her back", I open the glass and talk to both Logan and the lady.

"I-I don't think I can walk", she chokes out, clutching her stomach and all of a sudden there's a gushing sound and her pants are soaked, as apparently her water breaks.

I pull out my cellphone and call an ambulance to come pick her up. "Ma'am", I call out to her. "We have an ambulance on the way to transport you to the hospital. Just sit tight for a few more minutes."

"Owww it huuuuuurts", she bellows, still clutching Logan's hand as if it's her lifeline. His face contorts in pain and I don't know what to do. I'm a receptionist, not a doctor or nurse. It seems as if all the nurses are busy, and Dr. Magnolia is tied up. I go sit on the other side of her, and see tears streaking her cheeks.

"You're gonna be just fine, sweetie", I tell her and take her other hand. "Women give birth everyday."

"M-my h-h-hus-band is ou-outta town", she stutters through her cries.

"What's his number? We'll call him for you", I suggest. She's scared and alone, I don't blame her; I'm sure I'd be freaked out, too.

Her head tips back and she closes her eyes against the obvious pain. "Three, zero, two, mmmmmmmmmm...five, seven, one, eight, eight, two, five."

Logan punches the number into his cell and hands it to me, then gets up on to his feet and pushes the lady's tangled mess of a hair out of her face. "Look into my eyes", he points to her face. Her eyes move to his. "Good", he coaxes her. "Now take a deep breath and I want you to keep looking at me, and count to fifty okay? We're gonna do this together."

A male voice picks up the other end of the phone and I inform him that his wife is in labor, and about to be taken to Beebe Medical Center. He thanks me and hangs up, saying he'll be here as soon as he can.

The tight lipped lady nods. "Alright", Logan continues, "One..." He and the woman proceed to count, and they're only in the thirties by the time we hear the siren blaring from the emergency vehicle outside. This breaks the woman's trance and she starts spazzing out.

"My husband, I don't wanna go without him", she cries.

"I called him, he's on his way", I inform her.

"O-kay", she nods her head wildly. "Thank you...owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www".

"Shhhhhhhh", Logan whispers and repeatedly smoothes her hair back from her sweaty forehead and lowers his voice to calm her down, which works like a charm. "You need to get to the hospital and get checked in. Once you're there, they can give you pain meds and you can relax. And later on, you'll be holding your brand new baby."

Two paramedics come rushing in and within a minute they have strapped to the gurney and wheel her outside. I just look at Logan, still trying to process everything that happened. "Wow", is all I can manage and stand up, knowing I have a job to get back to. "You were really great with her. Thanks".

"No problem", he gets to his own feet as well and pulls a chin up to his shoulder. "I saw it on t.v. once, I'm just glad it worked."

I can't help but to chuckle, and force my eyes away from this beautiful creature, reminding myself that I have work to do.

Things finally settle down some a few hours later around lunchtime, and I decide to devote my lunch break to work since we've all been so busy and even Dr. Magnolia hasn't had a break. I just ask Stephanie to bring me back a salad from whatever restaurant she goes to, and when she comes back, I open it and tear the plastic fork open as if I haven't eaten in days. It's been a super stressful day, and I'm starving.

I'm halfway through when Logan comes back beside me. "All done now. We found the problem and fixed it", he hands me a piece of pink paper.

"Thanks", I utter and pick up a pen and sign next to the X he wrote, then hand it back to him.

"Actually", he runs his tongue over his bottom lip. "I was thinking you could thank me over dinner tonight?"

"Excuse me?", I lift an eyebrow. This guys is cocky...and handsome, but I can't lose my head around him. "I don't own this office, therefore I'm not the one paying for your services", I tell him matter of factly.

"So mean", he crosses his arms over his chest and his biceps bulge out of the red fabric covering them.

"It's not mean if it's the truth", I retort, not letting him get away easily. He can't just come flashing those dimples and batting those long eyelashes at me just to get a date. He can ask like a proper gentleman.

"Okay fine, you got me there", he looks down to his feet, then pulls his face back up again, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Tell you what, if I guess your favorite color you have to let me take you out for dinner tonight. If not, I'll leave you alone...until you come chasing after me."

Alright, he's playful and flirty, I like it. Plus I'm a girl and my favorite color is yellow, he'll never guess that. "You're on Logan", I nod my head in agreement.

"Hmm", he tips his head up to the ceiling and taps his index finger on his chin. "Your favorite color is...", I watch as his gaze finds mine. "Yellow Denise."

Both appalled and astonished, I decide to play back. Keeping my face straight, I respond. "Is that your final answer?"

"Mm-mmm", he nibbles on his lower lip now, his smirk is smug.

I sigh and narrow my eyes at him in defeat. "That would be..."

"Correct", the brunette stands up and lets his arms drop. "I overheard you telling your co-worker earlier", he winks, leaving my mouth to gape open. "So I guess I will be seeing you tonight", he looks so proud of himself. "7:00, The Brownstone, be there", he more or less demands and disappears outside.

Wow, he's clever, cocky and incredibly sexy. Why do I have the feeling like I'm about to get in way over my head?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope this all makes sense and sounds okay, I'm feeling pretty blah, which I believe is a sinus issue, and I was too lazy to proofread it. But yeah, a big thank you to all of you reviewers, your support and encouragement is greatly appreciated! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Well thanks! I hope you like dinner... ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- hahah wow, those must be pretty intense Logan feels you're having...I hope this doesn't give you a heart attack! ****Lija08****- Wow, such compliments, thank you! I'm glad that you are enjoying this, and yeah Denise liked the way I portrayed Logan in My Conflicted Heart, so I'm trying to keep him close to that! But your review made me feel so awesome, thanks! ****rwjj28****- Hehe glad you think so! ****kachilee07****- Ha! A lot of people are totally digging this Logan...uhh sorry about the feels? Good luck with them, and I'm glad you are enjoying this! ****SuperSillyStories****- Yes, Logan is just all over the place in this story haha. I think it was rather sweet that he helped the preggo lady out, good thing he got out of it without a broken hand! ****FangedCutie****- Yes, yes, and yes! Hehe ****DeniseDEMD****- Wow! *pats you on the back for the rough day yesterday* And I gave you Logan feels again? YAY! Hehe sorry for the later than usual update, it's been an off day lol. Hope you still like this though! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Haha I know how much you love you some Logan! Well he's not really a bad boy here, he's just confident, sneaky, womanizer Logan lol. **

It's 7:29 when I park in the lot at The Brownstone. I know Logan said to meet him here at seven, but at first I wasn't even sure that I would come or not. I mean, the trick he pulled on me wasn't exactly fair. Okay so who am I kidding? I thought about tonight every minute until now since that gorgeous creature left my line of vision. Even before I left work today I knew what I would be wearing tonight, how I would apply my make-up, and how I would style my hair. Logan's cockiness is sexy, but I'm not one of those girls he can just snap his fingers at and get whatever he wants; I gotta let him know this now.

Grabbing the clutch that matches my dress, I exit my car and saunter into the restaurant, where I'm greeted at the door. "I was supposed to meet a Logan here", I tell the hostess. It's kinda embarrassing that I don't remember his last name, so I go on and try to describe him. "A few inches taller than me, dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and delicious dimples..."

The black haired girl just looks at me blankly as I've described every patron in this establishment. Before I can get too worked up about it, the one and only Logan gets up from his seat at the bar and makes his way to me. "She's with me, reservations under Mitchell", he informs the hostess and approaches, and even without looking at him, I feel his eyes travelling over my body. I knew this mid-thigh length silky emerald green dress with the low neckline and super low-cut back would be perfect. I pulled my hair into an updo to show off my shoulders and back, and added a pair of gold pumps with long gold earrings and a gold bracelet. Hey, I work hard at the gym for this body so I have the right to show it off. "You look fantastic", he compliments when his eyes finally reach my face.

"Thanks", I say nonchalantly, willing myself to breathe as I take in how great he looks in black slacks, a dark silver button up, and a black tie. "Not so bad yourself", I spit out.

"You're late", he leans in closer and whispers.

I lift an eyebrow at him. "I don't just walk out of work looking this beautiful you know", I tease. Yeah, wearing scrubs all day makes you feel quite frumpy so I love getting to get dressed up.

"Ha. I bet you do", he counteracts, leaving me almost gaping as he takes my elbow and follows behind the hostess taking us to a table.

He pulls the chair out for me, then walks across the table and takes his own seat. When the waitress attempts to hand us the menus, Logan shakes his head and stops her. "We'll just take whatever the special is today", he tells the surprised employee, not bothering to look at me.

I gawk at him, a tiny bit in shock; a lot in lust. This is incredibly sexy that he's ordering for me, but I'll not show it. "Okay", she writes on her pad. "And what would you like to drink?", she asks.

"Water is fine with me", I let her know, then listen as my date orders a beer. I wouldn't mind a glass of wine myself, but I'm not fond of drinking and driving, no matter how small of a chance it is.

When the waitress walks away, I lay my hands on the table and decide to have some fun with Mr. Mitchell. "We don't even know what the special today is".

He shrugs as if it's no big deal. "You're not a vegetarian or something are you?"

"No", I shake my head and force myself to keep a straight face, "but I am allergic to peanuts, have a stomach ulcer, and I just happen to be lactose intolerant as well."

"Yikes", he utters and draws his lips up to one side. No it's not in his signature crooked smile, but more of an 'oh shit' look. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing and watch as his eyes narrow and the look on his face lets me know he's onto my game. "You wouldn't happen to be lying to me, now would you Denise?"

I can't hold in my giggle any longer. "Okay lying wasn't my intention, but I was just teasing since you were being all...", I wave my hands around trying to think of the right word. "Cocky", I say.

Now it's Logan's turn to draw his eyebrows together. "Cocky huh? Unusual choice of words", he smirks. I have the feeling he's serious and insinuating something underneath all of his playful banter and my cheeks grow hot. This is a man who knows what he wants, and knows exactly how to get it; good for him, but dangerous for me.

I gulp, and thankfully the waitress brings our drinks and sets them on the table before I have to respond. "Thank you", I tell her and decide to subtly change the subject once she walks away. "So, you seem to have some kind of an accent. Where are you from?", I ask the handsome devil sitting across from me.

I watch as he takes a sip of his beer and licks his lips. God, I swear I feel like I'm having a hot flash as he flicks his thick tongue over that pouty bottom lip. "I'm from Texas. And may I ask where you're from and what brings you to California?"

I take a refreshing drink of my water. "I was born and raised in New York, but always longed for something different than cold winters and humid summers. I always heard that there's literally like no humidity here and I decided to check out L.A. for myself. What can I say? It was love at first sight."

"Interesting", he replies. We continue our conversation and chat on even after being served our food. We learn a bit more about eachother and do a lot of laughing over our scrumptious dinner of chicken marsala, garlic parmesan mashed potatoes, and steamed asparagus.

I find myself having a good time and feel kind of reluctant to leave when the check comes. Snatching the dark blue leather case up quickly, Logan retrieves his wallet from his pocket and pulls out a credit card, sliding it into the case and promptly hands it back to the waitress.

"I would really like to follow you home and walk you to your doorstep, considering this was a date even if we didn't arrive together", Logan stuns me with his confession.

I didn't even think of that. "Umm, you don't have to", I smile and wave him off. To be honest, I don't trust myself to be close to him or alone with him. "Besides, I live in an apartment. There will be many eyes watching me get inside safely", I try to joke but feel like a lame ass.

"No, I insist", his tone almost warns me not to argue with him.

"If it's a kiss you're seeking, I'm sure we can manage that out in the parking lot", I blurt out. Seriously that came from like out of nowhere, I'm not usually that blunt.

Luckily, the waitress comes back and after signing the receipt, Mr. Mitchell stands up and motions for me to get up as well. I allow him to walk me to my car, open the door, and guide me inside. Noticing my clutch in his hand, I reach for it but the clever man backs away.

"My car is over there", he points to a sleek white Fisker Karma. "I'll follow you home and give it back to you at your doorstep. With those words, he shuts my car door, not giving me another option. Gosh this man's confidence is through the roof, and so is my libido.

About ten minutes later I park my car and walk to the entrance of my apartment building, where I wait for Logan. When he meets me, a smug look decorates his face and he holds the door open, letting me step through. I'm one of the lucky people who's apartment is on the bottom floor, so it's only a short walk to my door. I unlock the door, but keep it closed and turn back to Logan. "Thank you for dinner. It was lovely", I tell him nervously, not sure what to expect.

"It was my pleasure", he speaks and takes a step closer. My nose is filled with his masculine smell and my head starts spinning.

"Yeah", I mutter and realize he's even closer than before. Apparently my brain has decided to stop functioning. Entranced by his beauty, I stare back into his eyes as one of his hands skims over my hip and makes it's way to my back. His thumb from the other hand rubs circles on my opposite hipbone and I feel like I'm on fire.

"Will I see you again?", his voice is raspy and husky.

"I-I", begin to stutter. "If you want".

"I do", he leans his face even closer and moves a hand to the back of my neck. I close my eyes on instinct, relishing his touch on my flesh. Feeling his breath whispering on my cheek, I take the initiative and tip-toe up to press my lips against his. The contact hits me like a blunt force and I have to drape my arms around Logan's neck to steady myself. His lips move against mine and his tongue darts out to trace the seam of my lips, working it's way inside my mouth. Logan's kiss isn't sloppy, but it's wild and erotic, kicking up my heartbeat again while stealing my breath.

When he lets my lips go, I slink back to my heels and open my eyes in a daze. The look on his face poses a challenge, it says, 'Your life will never be the same after a night with me'. His arms are still around me as I reach behind myself to turn the doorknob and shove my door open. Like a hungry fish drawn to a hook with bait, I take a step back and tilt my head to the side, inviting Mr. Mitchell in without saying a single word.

He follows me in and the farthest thing from my mind as I'm pressed against the door with his weight is the words spoken by my best friend, warning me that Logan Mitchell is trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N My apologies if this is sucky, I wrote it while watching the newest Batman...sorry. Hehe, but a big thank you to all of you reviewers, you rock my socks! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Hehe i must say that your review is quite amusing, lots of people seem to like a confident Logan XD And thanks for the well wishes, I'm still not better but I'm alive, so why complain? ****dudeamanda****- thanks! I hope this came out okay! ****paumichyy****- hehe she's such a smart ass huh? lol ****kachilee07****- Wow, well I hope you feel better soon! And thanks, but seriously I had a sinus infection every SINGLE month last year, it was horrible so I'm not complaining lol...btw, what country did you visit? I have this fear of leaving the U.S. like that something will happen and I won't make it back, crazy I know, but I can't control my mind lol. Haha everyone is totally gaga over this 'controlling' Logan, it's cracking me up! ****rwjj28****- Hahaha, you called him a dreamboat, does this mean you're having Logan feels now? ****Logan's Honey Pie****- haha well everyone seems to love this Logan, what can I say? lol ****FangedCutie****- Yes, they are indeed heating up...girl you know I didn't mean it in a bad way...I just had to have Logan think something lol. ****DeniseDEMD****- Hahaha wow, so your Logan feels are through the roof right now then huh? Sorry! And yes, you are a very lucky person! ****Lija08****- Haha, well thanks! Glad that you're infatuated with this Logan, it seems as if everyone is lol**

**WEDNESDAY MORNING**

The alarm goes off and I reach over to slap it off, but something is in my way. I open my eyes to the warm body next to mine and lift myself up to lean over Logan as I push the button. I plop back down to my butt and watch as the beautiful man runs his hands over his face. "Ugh, what time is it?", he asks in a raspy but oh so sexy voice.

"Seven o'clock", I answer.

"Mmm", he grumbles and asks another question next. "What day is it?"

It takes a second for me to think about it as I pull the sheet up over my chest. Yeah, I'm naked, I knew it would inevitably be happening as soon as I opened my apartment door; there's just far too much chemistry between myself and Mr. Mitchell; he makes me feel I'm sexually deprived. "Wednesday", I respond.

"Oh shit", he sits up quickly and hops off the bed, completely nude. I don't mind, I just watch the show as he runs around looking for his boxers. He bends over not facing me to pick them up off the floor where they were discarded last night, and I let out a wolf whistle when he bends over. He looks back at me with a smirk and I shrug my shoulders. Hey, we got down and dirty last night, what do I have to ashamed of?

"Why are you in such a rush? Is my hair that hideous? I lift my arm and smell my armpit", I joke, trying to get a laugh from him. Usually I would hit the snooze button and sleep for another nine minutes, but this is way more entertaining. Is it mean that I find it hilarious that Mr. Cool, Calm, and Collected is running around like a chicken with it's head cut off?

"I go to work early on Wednesdays. I'm already late", Logan informs me. He's already managed to get underwear and socks on, and I bite my lip and watch while his eyes skim the room for his shirt and pants as he clutches the tie in one hand.

I feel bad for him when he lets out a sigh and his shoulders sag. As much as I like seeing that chest and abs I feasted on last night, I can't be greedy anymore. "They're by the front door", I tell him with a mischievious grin.

"Ahhh", he says and spins around quickly. I hear him run out to the living room, and back in the bedroom again only a minute later where he's got his pants on and the brunette is buttoning up his dress shirt from last night. Once everything is in it's place, he bends down and places a chaste kiss on my lips. "Last night was amazing", Logan tells me and pulls his phone out of his pocket, and dials a number. With a wave, he exits the room and I hear him talking as he exits my apartment. "Yeah, I'm gonna be really late. Sorry, the alarm didn't go off". This is the last I hear before by door closing.

Hmm, well then. So this isn't the truth but did I expect him to tell his boss that he had mind blowing sex with some chick last night? I shake my head and get out of bed, running to the bathroom to get ready for work.

**WEDNESDAY EVENING**

So I kinda stewed all day at work over Logan kinda just running out and not saying he'll call or anything. For the first half of the day, I checked my cell phone like every five minutes for a missed call or text from Mr. Mitchell until I realized that we never exchanged phone numbers. I mean, I guess when I think about it I don't really have any reason to be disappointed, he didn't promise me anything. We never made any plans; it was dinner, then my place. It happened and I wanted it just as much as he did, so I have no right to feel used and be mad at him right? I can just imagine what Alicia would say if I told her what happened, she would be sticking her tongue out while putting her hands on her hips, saying, "I told you so".

Trent, my personal trainer at the gym who works with me on Wednesdays can tell that I'm in a funk and in a somewhat feisty mood when I walk in, so he kicked up my workout and I must admit that I feel good upon completion an hour later. Having no one to speak to about the whole Logan thing because I made up the stupid lie that I still wasn't over my ex, it felt good to get rid of some pent up energy physically. I don't bother with a shower, I simply down half a bottle of water and wipe my sweat with a towel, then pack up. I'll have dinner and shower when I get home, and then it'll be bedtime for this tired mama considering I didn't get much sleep last night.

...

**THURSDAY AFTERNOON**

I've gotten over my little temper tantrum about Logan, I figure a man like him isn't the kind to settle down so I should just get over it. Stephanie and I, along with several of the other ladies who work at the office make plans to go out tomorrow night to a club. Hey, what single lady doesn't enjoy going out and having a good time on a Friday night? Right after Stephanie returns from her lunchbreak, the phone rings and she answers it. "Hold on just a second", she says into the receiver after several seconds. I'm already putting on my jacket to run out and grab some lunch on this rainy day when she whispers my name. I turn around and she points to the phone. My heart drops to my stomach, the only time I get calls at work are when something is wrong; I hope something hasn't happened to my mom or dad.

I rush to the phone and pick it up. "Hello, this is Denise", I answer.

"Hey beautiful lady", it takes a moment for me to realize who's on the other end.

"Logan", I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. Look, sorry I kinda left you hanging yesterday, something came up. And it's not like you've given me your number or anything so I couldn't exactly call you."

"Umm, it's okay", I say. I'm not gonna tell him that I got upset, but I can honestly say that my heart feels a bit lighter right now. I mean, people have casual hook-ups all the time, I shouldn't feel so awkward. But with listening to the sound of his voice and memories of his love-making, I know I'm treading on dangerous territory again so I decide to cut the conversation short. "Hey I was just getting ready to leave for lunch, I gotta go", I speak. I know it's a cop-out but I don't think I'm cut out for sleeping with him without catching feelings.

"Oh. Sure", Mr. Mitchell sounds a bit surprised and I utter "bye", before hanging up the phone.

**THURSDAY EVENING**

I soak my extremely sore muscles in a deliciously hot bubble bath after indulging in a microwavable lasagna for dinner, until the water starts getting cool and my fingers are pruny. When I'm done, I dress in my favorite pair of pajama shorts and tank top, keep my hair pulled up in a ponytail, and flop on the couch to watch some t.v. It feels nice but a bit boring sitting here by myself, but I guess I should get used to it since Alicia's moving in with Kendall upon their return. I settle on watching Friends With Benefits on HBO and lay there getting lost in one of my favorite movies until someone knocks on my door.

Curiously, I get up and open it, and am shocked to see Logan standing there. "Oh, hi", I greet him.

"Hi", he smiles.

"What's up?", I ask.

"I was gonna ask if maybe you wanted to go get some ice cream or something", he utters.

"Umm, no but thanks", I answer politely.

Logan's face falls, he's obviously not used to getting turned down. "Well do you think I can come in?"

Oh how I would love to continue being strong like WonderWoman, but his eyes kinda remind me of a puppy. "Yeah, okay", I nod a bit reluctantly. What is he doing here?

I move out of the way, Mr. Mitchell steps in, and then I close the door and take my seat back on the couch, motioning around for him to sit. Logan chooses to sit next to me on the couch. "So how are you?", he asks.

"I'm good". He doesn't say anything for a long moment, just fumbles with his fingers in his lap. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Actually, I just wanted to see you", he reaches over and runs his thumb over the back of my hand.

Okay so now my heart is softening, and he's thrown me for a loop. "Oh", I reply.

"Is something wrong? Are you upset or something?", Logan picks up on my nervousness.

"No", I shake my head.

"You just seem kinda stand-off-ish", the brunette comments.

"Ummm", I chew on my lip and sit up straight, setting my feet flat on the carpet. "Honestly I wasn't expecting to see you again."

Realization hits him and a dark brown eyebrow arches. "You didn't want to see me anymore?", the question comes out slowly.

I'd be lying to the both of us if I said no, but I'm trying to guard my heart here. "I just don't think it's a good idea", I suggest.

"Why not?" Logan's hand skims up and down my arm.

I close my eyes, trying to block the sensations reeling through me from his touch. "Well I shouldn't be seeing anyone right now. I kinda lied to Alicia...", I go on to tell him everything about Adam and what I told my best friend, and what she told me about him being trouble. The devil sits there smirking when I'm finished.

"Wow, you are dishonest", he teases.

"I don't make a habit of it", I try to defend myself. I don't know if it's guilt or what getting to me, but I don't like it. Logan's hand travels over my collarbone very lightly.

"We could keep this between us. No one else would have to know."

I inhale deeply, trying to keep myself afloat. "I...just no. Not a good idea."

"So if I asked you out for tomorrow night, you'd tell me no?"

I nod my head, not able to think straight. "I a-already have plans", I stutter, and don't miss the cocky way his lips turn up at the corners.

His plump lips now shower gentle kisses on my bare shoulders. "How about after that? You'll come home sometime right?"

"I..."

"Hmmm?", the heat of his mouth moves to the tender skin of my neck and when his tongue comes out to play, I'm gone. His voice is thicker now, huskier and full of lust. "You'll come home sometime right?", he repeats himself, then sucks at my flesh.

"Yes", I moan out, thrusting my hands into his hair.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night then? After your plans?", Logan's lips work harder, filling me with ecstasy.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah", I cry out, hating my body right now for giving in so easily.

"Good", Logan pulls away from me and leaves me staring at him in a daze. I watch speechlessly, unable to protest as he picks up my phone from the coffeetable and proceeds to push some buttons. When he's finished he turns the device toward me, and I see that he's entered his phone number next to the name Trouble. He pushes the call button and I hear his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Now I have your number, there are no excuses. You already agreed you'll see me. Until tomorrow," he gets up with a wink and before I know it, he's out the door.

What a conceited, selfish bastard.

**OH, to all you disappointed that this chapter didn't contain any smut, I'm sorry. There will be a chapter later on containing some smut, don't know how much yet lol, but I thought the fourth chapter was way too early for that...so yeah, rest assured, it WILL be here :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I absolutely suck at writing today so if this is shit, you were forewarned. And with that said, thanks for all the reviews, you guys are lovely! SHOUT OUTS ****DeniseDEMD****- Okay, I'll keep that in mind for later usage...chapter 4 is NOT too early for smut :P Girl, if I could get you that 'Trouble' number, I so would! Glad you're liking this. ****dudeamanda****- Yay! and thanks for reviewing :) ****SuperSillyStories****- I love your reviews and like EVERYTHING that you write, your personality is so kick ass! Yes, Denise is all kinds of confused, and Logan is just too much to even fathom *sigh* but we'll get to see a little differen't side of him in this chapter. ****rwjj28****- Haha, I'm glad you love this story...and yes Denise is hooked on him, but are you so sure that he's hooked on her? ;) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yeah, my Logan here is a total sex god, what can I say? The story is moving further along now :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- I know right? What a total ass Logan was...tisk tisk tisk that vulture knows he has major sex appeal! Haha like everybody's getting Logan feels now, it's ridiculous lol. Honestly though, I think the world would be in trouble if there were more Logans in the world! By the way, I read one chapter of Nerd's Nourishment so far and WOWZA! is all I can say hehe.**

It's 1:12 Friday night/Saturday morning when I get home from the club and I'm thinking about Logan. He's so mysterious and intriguing, I just can't stop thinking about him, but I also know that we need to have a talk. I pull my phone from my purse and look up _Trouble_ in the contacts list and type up a quick text. **I'm home now, so come see me.**

After pushing send, I kick my heels off and walk to the refrigerator and pull out a bottle of water. Dancing and drinking alcohol makes you quite thirsty, and I feel parched. I had a few drinks way earlier in the evening so that I would be sobered up to drive home. Once half of the liquid is gone from the bottle, I head to my room to take off the dress and change into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top while I wait for Mr. Mitchell to get here.

When I get back to the living room, there's a text from him already, saying **I'm on my way**. I put the phone down and turn the t.v. on and try to figure out exactly what I'm going to say to Logan when he gets here while I flip through the channels. Some time later the doorbell rings and feeling thankful that I didn't lock it, I yell, "Come in".

Logan saunters in looking hot as hell in a pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a baseball cap. "Hey, how was your night?", he greets me as he walks in.

"It was fun, and just so you know, we are not sleeping together tonight", I reply and scoot over until I'm all the way against the arm of the couch.

"What did you do tonight?", the brunette ignores my other comment and asks as he takes a seat next to me. Fuck, does he have to be so close? There are like ten other places he could've chose to sit at.

"Club. Dancing, drinking, you know. So what did you do?", I rest my arm on the couch and set my cheek in my hand before letting out a big yawn.

"Cool. Uhh I just hung out with a couple of my buddies while I waited for you to text me", he raises an eyebrow and reaches his hand out to play with my fingers. Ugh, he's so handsome it makes me sick!

Keeping my head, I abruptly pull my hand away from his reach. "We need to talk Logan", I tell him sternly. No way am I letting this fucker seduce me again, and what makes it worse is that he just walked away afterwards last night.

"Okay. What's up Denise?", he turns his body towards me.

I take a deep breath before starting. "I umm, I need to know what's going on with us? Well not us, but you and me. I mean like, you're really attractive of course, but fucking and ducking just isn't my style." Being blunt works for me.

I see him trying to hold back a smile while his eyes are lit up with amusement. "Well what are you suggesting then?", his question throws me for a loop. Honestly I think I expected him to have me on my back by this time.

I shrug my shoulder. "I don't know", I answer truthfully.

"I think you're really nice and a gorgeous girl, Denise, but I'm not the guy that'll put a ring on your finger or who can promise you forever", he remarks.

Okay, fair enough but that's way deeper than I was even thinking. "I'm not saying all that", I let out a little giggle. "I don't want someone to be up my butt twenty four seven that I have to answer to. Gosh, I'm twenty two not thirty two! But I also don't want to just be sleeping together".

Logan's face is serious as he nods. "So what is it that you want then?"

I chew on my lip while I think about it. "I want to date. You know someone to go out with, someone to spend time with. Kinda like a companion I guess. I practically know nothing about you, and I'd like to get to know you better".

I watch Logan as he thinks about what I just said. "I can do that."

"Really?!", this comes out as an exclamation. "Sorry, I just was kinda...surprised", I tell him.

He chews on his bottom lip, exposing those straight white teeth and kicking up my body temperature. "I like you Denise. And I'm willing to give you what you want so I can continue seeing you."

I blink several times, trying to take this in. I know it's not a confession of love, but once again it's more than I expected from Mr. Mitchell. Way to kick up that sex appeal. We talk for a bit more about non-serious stuff until he starts yawning. "So, tomorrow night I'm taking you out on a date pretty woman", Logan takes my hand. "We'll do anything you want to. What would you like to do?"

"Anything?", I tilt my head to the side in question.

"Yes, anything that beautiful heart of yours desires", Logan speaks simply.

Awww. "The beach. We'll have dinner and walk on the boardwalk. Nothing fancy, just casual stuff", I suggest.

"Sounds like a plan", he stands up and yawn yet again. "I'm gonna get going now."

I come to my feet to show him to the door. I open it and lean my head up to his, feeling almost giddy; I have a date! Taking my cue, Logan presses cups my face with one hand and kisses me sweetly but innocently, then pulls away. "Until tomorrow", he licks his lips and grins deliciously.

"Yup", I respond. "Goodnight and drive carefully", I call out and don't close my door until he's out of my sight.

...

We're walking on the boardwalk while the sun is setting, after just having eaten a slice of pizza from Grotto's, and we're now eating ice cream cones. I was shocked that Logan opted for strawberry, but no way in hell am I EVER passing up chocolate. When I go to throw a dirty napkin in the trash, I notice an old couple sitting on the bench, kissing. I can't help it, it's adorable; I just watch them for several seconds, wondering what it would be like to be in love for that long. Logan clears his throat, averting my attention and I look over at him a little embarrassed, and pull a shoulder up to my chin. "Have you ever been in love?", I ask him.

He sighs before answering, "Once", and I notice the way his body tenses up. "Have you?", he throws the question back at me.

"Several times". I don't take romance lightly and I happen to fall rather...fast.

"Wow", Logan raises an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Well, high school things barely ever last", I smile at a couple pushing a sleeping baby in a stroller as we walk past. "One guy in college graduated and moved on, and the most recent guy Chris cheated on me."

"How long were you together?"

"A year and a half", I reply.

"How long were you and the girl you were in love with together?", I throw the ball in his court.

"A little over two years."

Whoa, I have to say I'm shocked. "Wow. What happened?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it", Logan's face looks a bit grim and I'm not one to push or pry.

"Okay", I offer him a positive smile and rub his arm, letting him know I'm cool with that.

He returns the smile, looking relieved. "So how do you feel about roller coasters?", he asks and points at the one lit up at the end of the pier.

"I LOVE them", is my response.

"Wanna go-"

Before he can finish his sentence, I turn to him and shout, "Race ya", and take off running.

We ride the rollercoaster twice, then several of the other rides before taking a break to get a drink, and then Logan suggests taking a walk in the sand. Hand in hand, we walk by the water's edge, listening to the waves come crashing into the shore while we talk about everything from our families to our favorite movies, and even some of our favorite childhood memories. Lots of laughs ensue and I don't think I could have asked for a better night than this.

When Logan stops to tug me into him for a kiss, I wrap my arms around my neck and tip-toe up to him. "Wanna go back to my place?", I ask, pressing closer to him, my body on fire for this man.

His hands snake down my sides leisurely, driving me insane while he nips at my earlobe. "You trying to say that I get you all hot and bothered?"

"Something like that", I wink and sink down to the bottoms of my feet, then I turn around towards the boardwalk and take a few steps away before pausing to look back over my shoulder at him. "You coming?"

"Not yet, but hopefully later I will be", he jokes, making me crack up and I know how the rest of our night will be spent.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ugh, sorry this is coming so late, I was literally interrupted like every five minutes by phone calls or texts..blah lol. But a big thank you to all of you nice enough to review, you keep me motivated and I love you! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Glad you liked that last line, I just couldn't help myself lol. Hehe I tried with the date, and ummm you might be onto something with the whole Logan being hurt or something thing...can't tell yet! hehe ****dudeamanda****- What a observant person you are lol. And I'm glad you liked the date :) ****Lija08- ****Hahaha, well I'll consider it a compliment that you're addicted to this story. You'll have to wait a bit for your 'shady' explanation lol but yeah, it seems like everyone is getting hit with Logan feels :) ****rwjj28****- okay, so you're a smart cookie lol...maybe... Glad you ejjoyed the innuendo, I was feeling silly ****DeniseDEMD****- Hahaha, glad you liked the date... As for the part about the shirt coming off, I guess you just have to read on to find out ;D ****kachilee07****- Oh, well thank you so much! Shanghai, wow...interesting, how was it? Sucks you had to leave early though, boo! Lol...but yeah, thanks for your compliments :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yes, a bit of a different side of Logan. Maybe something did just happen with an ex, you'll have to stay tuned to find out. :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- NO worries about me checking out your story, with all of SuperSillyStories 's comments, I just HAD to check it out. Yes, Logan is definitely more tolerable in this chapter :)**

*****ATTENTION I was asked to write a one-shot for the one shot day thingie coming up February 6, and I was struck with an awesome idea. That's the beginning of February, and we all know that Valentine's Day is on the 14th, so I had an idea for a ****CONTEST**** First of all, it's open to everyone that I have NOT yet written a one-shot for (I know it sucks for some people, but I wanna be fair and give someone else a chance cuz we want someone to feel amazing like we do when someone writes us a story) Okay, it will be a Valentine's Day story, and to enter all you have to do is PM me what you think would be the most fun V-Day date and which guy you want to be 'romanced' by, and I will choose whichever one I think is the most creative, and write that one-shot based on the idea to be exposed on the National one-shot day thingie. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to PM me. Contest will be going on from right now, January 21, 2013 until January 28, 2013 (one week)...get your ideas in by that time if you want your idea to be considered! **

"I really missed you today", Logan says as he approaches me, where I'm sitting on the couch. He bends down and nuzzles my neck with his lips.

How can he possibly miss me if he's been with me everyday for the past twelve days? Not one day has gone by that we haven't seen eachother since our date Saturday night and we've fallen into a bit of a routine; if you consider him sleeping over at my place everynight a routine. "Nice try, but it's not gonna work", I tell him as I use my palms to push him away from me.

He pouts, but I just laugh, sit up straight, and cross my arms. "It's not my fault you lost the bet", I inform him. He's so suave and cocky all the time, insisting that he's never wrong but when we watched a movie last night and we both had our difference of opinion on who was singing the theme song, we made a bet. Needless to say when we got back to my place and googled it, I was right; which meant that I could have Logan do any one thing that I wanted him to.

It's Monday now, and five minutes ago when he walked into my apartment after work, I handed him my hot pink apron and my highest pair of stilettos, and informed him that he would be cooking me dinner tonight. Of course he walked straight over to me after exiting my bedroom, trying to wiggle his way out of it with his sex appeal. I wouldn't say I'm immune to his charm yet, but I won the bet fair and square, and I know things will turn intimate later. So for now I'm going to have my fun. "So go cook my dinner bitch", I smirk at him.

He rolls his eyes before walking away, well more like staggering around wearing six inch heels. His whole backside is exposed except for the two tied ends of the apron and I can't quite help myself. "Cute ass", I comment, earning me the middle finger from Mr. Mitchell. "Later baby", I cackle.

I watch as he searches through the cupboards, refrigerator, and freezer before turning back to me. "You have like, nothing to cook", he looks disgusted.

"Oh really?", I tap my finger on my chin dramatically. "Well I guess you're in luck because I know for a fact that I have bread, butter, and cheese. Looks like you'll be making me a grilled cheese sandwich".

Those chocolate orbs narrow at me. "I don't know how to cook", he juts out his lower lip. This poor man is used to getting everything he wants, but I'm not letting him off easy.

"You put two pieces of cheese between two pieces of bread, butter both sides, and fry it in the hot pan until both sides are toasty", I instruct him nonchalantly. "The pans are in the cabinet next to the sink", I add.

He groans, but manages, and I once again enjoy the show. I've come to learn that Logan Mitchell is entertaining in other ways than just in the bedroom. For the next ten minutes I have a laughing fit while watching him stumble around almost naked. "Why thank you, sir", I joke as he sets a plate in front of me and stumbles around to the other side of the table, losing his balance once and grabbing the table in a death grip while his knees and ankles wobble. I'm giggling too hard to help him, but when he finally does get to the opposite end of the table and sit in the chair, I am able to compose myself. "Why Logan, I don't believe I have ever seen you so...un-graceful before", I remark.

He gives me the stink eye and grumbles, "I'll show you how ungraceful I can be after we eat".

"Oh yeah?", I raise an eyebrow. His tone is dangerous but it only turns me on. "Don't threaten me with a good time", I retort and bite into my sandwich, which is surprisingly good.

"That's not a threat, it's a promise Denise", he spits, his voice thick with desire. "Eat your food, you'll need your energy".

Let me just say that I think I could win an eating contest with the speed I finished my sandwich with. "Game on", I rub my fingers with the napkin, cleaning my hands.

"I'm not finished just yet", Logan's been taking his time devouring his food, all the while smirking at me with a knowing look. Haha so he wants to play now huh?

I get up and stroll over to where he's seated and sit on his lap, where I tear a piece of his sandwich off and stick it in his mouth. I continue feeding him, caressing his chest as I do so, and allowing my hand to travel further south every few seconds, until my fingers collide with his hard-on. I chuckle and drag my teeth along his jawline at the same time I sneak my hand on the inside of the apron and curl my fingers around his member. I work on seducing the confident man while feeding him, until the last piece enters his mouth, and he suggestively trails his tongue around my finger before chewing up the food and swallowing it.

I stand up and untie the strings of the apron and remove it from his body, exposing him fully to me. "You can kick the shoes off now", I tell him in a commanding tone. Logan shuffles his feet around, then abruptly stands up, grabbing me by the hips and lifting me up. I instinctively wrap my legs around him and let the strong man carry me to my bedroom. He closes the door behind us and drops me onto the bed, then briskly yanks off my shorts. Next, Logan moves down to my feet, where he kisses each of my ankles delicately and proceeds to drag the wet heat of his mouth up my calf, over my knee, and up the inside of my thigh.

He knows I hate being teased, so he stops right before he reaches my bikini line, and repeats the process on my other leg. My breasts are tingling, and my womb is tightening, my body getting excited for the passion and pleasure it's sure is to come. Logan takes his time going up my other leg, flicking his tongue over the sensitive spot at the back of my knee as he holds my leg up the ankle, and his hair tickles my flesh. I clutch the bedsheets beside me and let out a little moan as he works his way up, and drags his scorching tongue antagonizingly slow over the front of my panties.

I can't help but to cry out at the contact, and then out of nowhere I hear my name being called out by a female voice, causing both Logan and I to freeze in place. "Denise", it comes again and the front door of the apartment slams closed. "Are you home? Is everything okay?"

Holy shit, I start to panic. "It's Alicia!", I whisper to the male on top of me who looks to me for direction. I shove him off of me and leap to my feet. "Just ummm", I look around the room frantically. "She can't know you're here", I use both my eyes and my voice to plead with him. "Go hide in the closet", I tell him and nudge him towards said place. Scooping his clothes and shoes up off the floor, I toss them inside and close the door with haste then jump back onto my bed and tug the blanket up to my chin.

"Hey", my bedroom door comes open not a second later, to reveal Alicia standing there. "Is everthing alright?", her eyes are wide and she looks concerned. "I thought I heard you moaning or something in here".

"Right", I sit up and rub my temple. "Umm I have a migraine. I took some meds a few minutes ago, hoping it kicks in soon".

"Oh, well I have a few things to pack up in my room and I was thinking that maybe we could watch a movie or something, and tonight will be my last night staying here", Alicia says.

"Okay", I feel bad. "Just give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll be out", I tell her.

"Hey, I almost forgot. I have something for you", my roommate tosses a package onto the bed. I pick it up, look at the package and drop it back down, shooting my friend a confused look.

"A vibrator?", I ask her.

"Yeah. I mean, I know you already have one, but it was one of my wedding gifts and I kinda figure you could use it more than I can, you know since I'm married and all. Well unless you want to call Adam over to bang it out of you", she smirks and leans against the door jamb.

I remember that Logan is in the closet and he's probably dying from laughter right now. "Umm thanks", I say. "And no to the Adam thing". This is kind of an awkward conversation to be having with my bestie...and Logan eavesdropping.

"Yeah and, do you remember that trick you taught me about when you're going down on a guy? The thing that makes their legs all achy and makes them lose their mind?" I nod and blush, thankful that I'm not facing the guy in the closet and he can't see my face. "I did that on our wedding night, and Kendall LOVED it!", she exclaims.

I stick both of my thumbs up and mutter, "Awesome". It's not like we've never shared details concerning our intimate times, but yeah, now is not a good time. "Why don't you go ahead and do what you gotta do, I'll get dressed and make some popcorn?"

"Yeah, gosh I've missed you so much", she rushes over to give me a hug then skips back out of my room. Apparently her honeymoon and married life agree with her, because she's never usually that...cheerful and giddy.

I hurry to close the door when she's gone and lock it quickly, then let Logan out of the closet. "Interesting conversation", he sputters as he exits, fully dressed; complete with shoes and all.

"Oh shut up", I playfully swat his chest. "But you need to leave. You can sneak out the window", I inform him.

He chews his lip, exposing a dimple and he doesn't look too happy. "Why do I have to sneak out? Why can't you just tell her the truth?", Logan holds an arm out to his side.

I take a deep breath as the guilt rushes in. "I told you before", I try to plead with him, but pain is shining in his eyes, forcing me to take his hand. "Just give me a couple of weeks, please? She's my best friend and I-", I attempt to explain.

"I think you're ashamed of me", Logan's voice is stern but quiet, and full of displeasure. "And I don't know how I feel about having to be kept as someone's dirty little secret", he stalks over to the window and opens it before pushing the screen out.

That stings and I stalk after him, grabbing his arm to stop him from climbing out. "Are you gonna... Is this it? You're mad and we're not gonna be together anymore?", I stutter around, trying to find the right words.

"I don't know", he shakes his head and lets out a sigh before swinging a leg over the sill.

"No, Logan. Wait!", I call but he's too quick. By the time I get the words out he's already on the ground, walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N As always, a big thank you to the people leaving me reviews, you are awesome! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Yeah poor Logan, he sure was sad. Thanks...oh and let's just hope that Denise can fix this! ****SuperSillyStories****- Haha I agree, even asshole Logan deserve to be locked in a closet and made to feel bad. Haha, glad you like the funny stuff and let me add that you are not evil, you are fun! ****kachilee07****- ha right! Hehe glad you like the visual, I was cracking up when I wrote it lol. ****paumichyy****- yeah poor Logan :( ****rwjj28****- Ha no worries about misspelling, I mess up a lot lol. Aww I'm glad you enjoyed this and yeah it sucks that they have to hide it. ****DeniseDEMD****- yes ma'am, your personal naked grilled cheese maker, I hope you like it ;) Hehe bahahaha maybe he would have asked for what Alicia gave to Kendall, but unfortunately things didn't pan out that way. ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Ha yeah Logan in stilettos and a hot pink apron is quite comedic to picture! And yeah, poor Denise was totally outted by Alicia (too funny)...and yeah, poor Logan is sad ****Lija08****- Hehe oops...well there might be just a little something at the end for you ;) Yeah it was a good chapter in all, even though it was kinda bipolar...going from one extreme to another, but i hope you liked it!**

The whole week passed by without me hearing anything from Logan. I felt like a total bitch for him leaving the way he did, but I did try to redeem myself. I texted and called him several times, even leaving messages apologizing but Mr. Mitchell never responded back. I guess it's all for the best considering the first few days I felt lost without him; maybe we were moving things way too fast. I won't lie, I bummed around for the rest of the week but I didn't feel so horrible because I was spending time with Alicia, helping her move the rest of her stuff out of our apartment. In my defense, I did try and he apparently wants no part of me.

Obviously I'm surprised to see Logan Mitchell sitting on a stool with a pool stick clutched in his hand in The Knight's gameroom while my best friend is giving me a tour of her new house. It's Saturday night, the date of the housewarming party for Alicia and Kendall, and for some reason I didn't really think about the possibility of running into the dimpled brunette here. I wave in Kendall's direction, avoiding eye contact with Logan but I do notice that he looks ridiculously handsome in a pair of skinny jeans and a tight navy blue tee, and a backwards snapback. Very casual, the complete opposite of me, all decked out in my favorite little back dress and heels. Hey, a woman likes to get dolled up from time to time, and a girl's got to do some things that make her happy sometimes. What can I say; when I look fabulous, I feel fabulous.

"So this is the game room", my best friend announces.

Kendall nods his head in my direction. "Hey Denise, how are you?"

"Hi Kendall", I keep my voice low and my eyes strictly on him. "I'm okay. Congrats once again."

"Thanks. You remember my best friend Logan Mitchell?"

I glance quickly at him, still ignoring his face. "Yeah. Hi", I force myself to give a small smile, then turn to Denise.

"How about the master bathroom? I'm dying to see the shower you were telling me about", I put my hand on my friend's arm and urge her forward. I remember her saying something about a dual shower that I honestly have no interest in. I also don't care if anyone senses my tension; I feel really awkward and the sooner I get out of here, the better.

I proceed to follow Alicia around, only half listening to everything she says because my mind won't seem to stray from Logan now, and I'm scheming of ways to get out of here as soon as possible. I've already told my best friend one lie, another won't hurt right? I could pretend that I have another migraine, I could nonchalantly pull my phone out and pretend to discover a message from my mom needing me to come over right away. I could feign diahrrea or a stomach ache; basically the possibilities are endless.

I take the last sip of my champagne as we're walking down the stairs when I see two guys we went to high school with together. Carlos Garcia and James Diamond are chatting it up in a corner and I decide to go over there and say hi. "Hey boys", I greet them.

I saw them two weeks ago at the wedding, but we really didn't get to do much talking. Carlos is married with the cutest three month old baby girl, and James Diamond is a very sought after bachelor. I must admit that Mr. Diamond has some extremely handsome looks that could rival Logan Mitchell, but he's way more arrogant, straight up conceited, and a total womanizer. To top it off, I went on a date with him in high school but he dumped me after only one date because I wouldn't put out. Yeah I know, totally lame, and I'm still holding a grudge.

"Looking good, Denise", James compliments me with his million dollar smile. I cringe, watching his hazel eyes travel over my body and grit my teeth together.

What the hell was I thinking coming over here? I utter, "Thanks", and turn towards Carlos. "So, when's the next one due?", I joke to him. His wife Maria is a nurse at the hospital and I always tease them about having another one. Seriously, their daughter is so adorable they could probably keep popping kids out and sell them off on the black market starting at a million dollars each.

Carlos chuckles and shrugs. "Who knows, a year maybe? I really enjoy being a dad but it's hard work".

"Awww. But it's worth it when you see that little face isn't it?" Wow I sound so mushy, but hey I'm a sucker for babies; I work in an OB/GYN office for goodness sakes.

"Absolutely", he smiles.

I spot another friend and decide to go mingle some more, mainly to get away from Mr. Diamond. "Well I'm moving along now, but if you ever need a babysitter, I'm your woman".

"Yeah, thanks", the latino calls out and as I'm walking away, I hear James mutter something about great legs...eye roll.

I make my way over to Stacey and we chat and giggle for a bit before a male presence comes up to us. "Well hello, ladies", Alicia's brother Adam saunters up to us.

"Hi", we both answer and I try to nonchalantly sneak away, to no avail. The creature grabs my arm gently.

"How are you? Haven't seen you in a couple of weeks", he's so polite that it makes me almost feel guilty.

"I've been okay Adam", I shoot him a tiny grin. "But if you'll excuse me I'm not feeling well and I was about to go home."

"Oh hey, I'll drive you", he takes a step in front of me.

"Oh no, that's not necessary. But thank you", I wrap an arm around my tummy and begin to walk away, declining his offer and heading straight for the bathroom to hide out for a few minutes. Thankfully it's empty and when I go inside, I sit along the edge of the tub. Ugh I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea for coming here tonight. I just don't understand men, at all.

The sound of the door handle jiggling catches my attention, and before I have a chance to protest, the door comes open and Logan slips inside. "It's occupied", I say dryly and smooth my hands over the front of my dress.

"I know. I saw you come in here", he retorts, making my head fly up. I don't say anything though, I just look at him in question. "I was hoping I could talk to you for a second?", I'm not sure if he's asking or telling me, but his demeanor is telling me that he's out of his element.

"Look Logan", I stand up and speak matter of factly. "I know what I did was selfish and I tried to apologize. I get it that you don't wanna continue...what we were doing. And that's cool, because I've come to the conclusion that maybe it wasn't the best idea after all. Just so you know, I wasn't ashamed of you." His mouth gapes open and he just stares at me. "Yeah in fact you men are so confusing that I'm either going to join a convent, or turn lesbian. I haven't decided which one yet." I attempt to brush past him, but Logan catches me by the waist.

"You didn't let me talk", Logan's raspy voice informs me gently. I take a few steps back and remain quiet, giving him the benefit of the doubt because I am the one who screwed up after all.

"I'm sorry for walking away all mad and not answering your calls and stuff, Denise. I was being a pouty pants, a little bitch. I was angry because I didn't get my way and really mad that you never tried that blowjob trick on me", he smirks. Damn asshole knows how to soften me up.

"It's fine. I was wrong, you were right. End of story, Logan".

"No, not end of story. I say we try again", he spits out, shocking me.

"I don't know, Logan", I tell him honestly. I mean if I was upset for a few days when we 'broke up' this time, what happens if we get a lot more serious and it happens again?

"Oh come on", he circles his arms around my waist and lowers his face to mine.

"Nuh-uh. No", I place my hands on his chest. "Don't you dare try to kiss me just to get your way, Trouble."

To my surprise, Logan pulls me even closer and rests his chin on top of my head. "I'm sorry for being a butthead. You did tell me in the beginning that you wanted to keep it quiet and I agreed. I was also kinda jealous about what Alicia said about that Adam guy and I guess I overreacted." I stand in place, confused about what to do when Logan starts up again. "Let me just add that seeing you talk to several guys tonight made me want to punch some faces, and I want you even if it means I have to be your dirty little secret for a little while longer."

I feel my body starting to relax, and I know I can't possibly say no. I fucked up and I'm getting an apology? I slink my arms around his waist and tip my head back to look up at him. "Okay, I'm yours again."

"I like the way that sounds. You're mine", his eyes darken as he gazes at me intensely. "Does that mean I can kiss you now?"

"Yeah", I nod my head, dying to feel those lips on mine. Well what can I say, his lips come crashing into mine and the next thing I know, I'm pinned against the bathroom wall with my dressed pushed up and my limbs wrapped around his strong body like a monkey. "Logan", I whisper when I pull back. "Put me down".

"No", his eyes turn mischievious as he slides a hand up my bare thigh. "You're mine and I can do whatever I want with you."

My eyes flutter closed as his fingers slip inside my panties. "Not here", I try my best to argue but a moan slips out when his finger circles my entrance. "We'll go back to my place."

"You're wet. You want it just as much as I do", he leans in to lick my neck. "And I can't wait." Keeping me against the wall with his hips, he swiftly maneuvers his zipper and stuff down while keeping me occupied by sucking on my tender flesh. My panty is pushed to the side and his mouth covers mine to muffle my cry as he pushes himself into me. It takes less than a minute for his long, hard thrusts to put me on the edge, and my fingers thread into his hair to hold on as my body is wracked with ecstasy; my heels digging into his ass while my orgasm consumes me. Logan follows right behind me, releasing himself into me and as soon as I come down, I'm hit with two realizations. First, that's the only time we had unprotected sex; and two, we just christened our best friends' bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N You reviewers already know what you mean to me (A LOT), so thank you! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Yup they made up...as for the second part of your review, you'll just have to wait and see what happens ****SuperSillyStories****- Yes, Logan is suave *sigh* Haha, I love how you wanna slap Adam in the eye with a rotten salmon, him getting pink eye would be totally hilarious Oh yeah, glad you liked the rendezvous in the bathroom lol ****michelle-schmaslow****- Hmm, you have an interesting POV, although...nevermind, you just have an interesting POV ;) Lol Confrontation between Adam and Logan? I seriously hadn't thought about that, BUT it's an idea...and perhaps in the future ****Lija08****- Hahaha your review made me laugh. Ummm ummm ummm who knows (besides me) how the story will go down lol. But I'm really glad you're loving this **** Brookemaslow4eva****- Awww, guilt sucks lol. Okay, I like the fact that you think this story is edgey-ish...hope your veggie tales was awesome :) ****kachilee07****- Yay I'm glad you loved it, and Logan...he is just a lady's man, it's so ridiculous! Drama will be coming up, just hold on a little longer. And thanks for saying I'm awesome, I like to think I am haha ****paumichyy****- Yeah, I think it says something that Logan is jelly! Hehe as for a little Logan, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. ****DeniseDEMD****- Hehehe glad you liked the chapter, but some things I just can't answer right now, unfortunately. Drama is coming up soon though, rest assured :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yup, Logan's totally jelly! Hehe, a little smut never hurts anybody ;) And just keep reading to see how it all goes down ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Ha, yeah the last chapter just kinda made things happen outta the blue...if that makes sense lol. And I'll go ahead and call Logan now and let him know you need to see him in Kendall's bathroom ;) **

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Thanks for going to see that movie with me", Logan looks down at me and snakes an arm around my waist.

I wrap both of mine around his waist while we're still walking out of the movie theater and place a peck on his chest. "You're just lucky you're so cute. And you'll probably have to sleep over for the next few nights", I reply. He really wanted to go see the newest gory horror movie and I'm just not into those because I end up with horrific nightmares, but I just couldn't turn down that pout...or dimples. It's not like Logan and I haven't already spent almost every night together anyway. Well there was the one friday night when we all met up at the club. It was really awkward to act like we don't really know eachother, especially with the obvious disgust written on Alicia's face whenever he's around. I just don't get it, he's nowhere near as bad as what she made him out to be, but whatever. Logan and I haven't talked anymore about us revealing our relationship, or whatever you call it, but I feel the need so I can shut Alicia up about him. I'm still undecided how I want to tell her; with Kendall around to calm her down, or just us girls hanging out at my place.

"I have no problems with that babe", he kisses the top of my head. "Ya hungry? I could really go for a pretzel right now".

To be honest I'm sick to my stomach after what I just watched. "Personally I'm not, but I'll go along with you." Last night he didn't get to stay over, and even though it's only Tuesday,our office was packed so we ended up staying late and the brunette just somehow managed to talk me into coming straight here to the mall to meet him at the movie theater. I had a quick dinner of McDonald's fries on the way, and filled up on popcorn during the movie. On that note, we didn't spend much time together and I'll take any minute that I can get with the suave man.

"How about one of those frozen lemonade mixers things? Ooooh I know your favorite is the one with mango".

"Hell yes!", I let him take my hand and we walk to Auntie Anne's all the way at the other end of the mall. Should I feel smitten that after like a month of casual dating, he knows like all of my favorites?

I let him order and we sit for a few minutes and chat while he attacks his two pepperoni pretzels, dipping them in jalapeno sauce while drinking a plain lemonade. Yuck, I find lemonade very boring, but the mixers are just up my alley. We're there for a little bit when we decide to call it a night and leisurely stroll through the mall back to the movie theater entrance when Logan stops walking out of the blue, and a second later he lets go of my hand and shuffles several feet away from me.

It only takes a second for my eyes to find an attractive raven haired lady standing about ten feet away, facing Mr. Mitchell. He doesn't say anything as he makes his way over to her, but even with several people walking between us, I hear the girl ask him if I'm his girlfriend and he glances back at me abruptly, then turns back to her and shakes his head no. I try to be as patient as possible, but they continue to converse for a few more minutes with her sneaking peeks at me every so often, with a scowl on her face. I can't see Logan's face but his body is tensed up, his shoulders look stiff and he keeps rubbing at the back of his neck. It only takes a couple minutes of me being ignored to make me feel left out and completely awkward, especially combined with the comment about me not being his girlfriend. Okay so that stings a little, but I asked him to be my dirty little secret so I have no right to be mad.

What I do have a right to be angered over is the fact that the woman doesn't look pleased standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. And besides the one time, Logan doesn't offer me a second look, completely not acknowledging my existence. I can't make out what they're saying but it's apparent that they're arguing, and I feel my heart drop when she grabs his arm and tugs him in the opposite direction. I watch as the two people rush away. His legs willingly go and he doesn't seem forced in any way at all possible while he follows her like a lost puppy dog. All without a "Bye Denise", "I have something to do", "I'll call you later", "Something came up". Not even a wave, a peace sign, or the middle finger. The list could go on and on, but you get it. Hmm. I saunter back to my car wondering what just happened.

...

**WEDNESDAY MORNING**

I hadn't heard from Logan for the rest of the night, but I finally figured it out not long before I went to bed. He asked me to hold his phone while we were at the theater and I stuck it in my purse. Well in his hasty exit, he forgot it. I forced myself to calm down about the whole thing act rational because that girl could have been anyone. His sister, aunt, mom (I seriously doubt it), cousin, just a friend, his shrink, someone from the paparazzi, an axe murderer; who knows? And there could have been an emergency.

I don't feel the greatest when I wake up half an hour earlier than normal, and no it's not because I set my alarm for thirty minutes. Not gonna lie, I barely slept after watching that movie; I must've stayed up until past two listening for the sound of my door handle jiggling or the sound of someone in my apartment. I even slept with a baseball bat under my pillow. Oh yeah I also kinda played around trying to unlock his phone. Hey, I'm a girl and we can be some nosy bitches. Don't try to act like you wouldn't do that if you were me; all to no avail of course.

I figured that I hadn't made it over to Logan's place because my apartment always seemed more convenient, plus he just moved and says his place is a total mess. I don't doubt that with all the time he spends with me. So I decided that I can just slip by Verizon on my way to work and give it to him; or his boss or someone to give it to him; since I know he always goes to work early on Wednesdays.

I drink two cups of coffee while getting ready for the day, and brush my teeth again (can I just say coffee makes my breath smell like ass and I don't want yellow teeth when I'm old?), then skip out the door.

I'm curious to see what happened last night and my tummy does a flip flop as I pull into the parking lot of Verizon. I'm trying my best to stay positive, but there's always that nagging voice in the back of my mind telling me that the girl I saw last night is Logan's wife. I mean, didn't he tell me he can never put a ring on my finger and promise me forever? That's sounds like some married people shit and...yeah, my worst fear. I push the feeling aside and climb out my car, make my way across the parking lot and into the building.

I walk straight to the desk where the secretary greets me. "I have something that belongs to an employee here", I tell her. After answering several questions and standing around as she makes several calls, a nicely dressed older man comes from the back.

"Hi, I'm Dennis Watson, manager of Logan. How can I help you?"

This is kinda weird but I bite my tongue and hold the phone up. "He left his phone at my place and I know he works here and I was just trying to return it to him."

Mr. Watson looks uncomfortable, and gives me an odd look. "Logan doesn't work on Wednesdays. Hasn't since he started working here."

Oh wow, this isn't what I was told my Mr. Mitchell himself. "Umm okay, thanks. I'll find some other way to get it to him".

"Alright", the man nods and walks away. As soon as he disappears through the hallway, I stalk back over to the secretary.

"Is there any way you could give me someone's address who works here? It's really important", I add while giving her my sweetest smile. I have to say in my defense that I am aware that this is wrong; but this blonde looks really young and extremely gullible.

Her face scrunches up to the side. "I don't think I'm supposed to do that", she tells me.

"I know, but I won't tell anybody", I try and an idea pops into my head that I don't think about before jumping into it head first.

"Okay look, he's my boyfriend. And I think he's cheating on me. If I can bust him, I'm not gonna confront him but I'll call that t.v. show Cheaters and embarrass the shit out of him. You know, with that Joey Grecco guy with glasses and always wears a black shirt? If they take my case, I'll pretend you're my bestie and you can be on t.v., too". Okay so this seems like a long shot but blondie took the bait.

"Yeah sure", she bites her lip and her eyes widen excitedly as she starts tapping buttons on the keyboard.

Twenty minutes later after calling into work, I stand in front of the address given to me by the very nice, easy to manipulate young lady and ring the doorbell. A guy a few years older than Logan answers the door. "Hi, I was looking for Logan", I tell the man.

"He's not here", he says.

"Oh. Do you umm know where he's at? I'm Denise", I throw that out in case he might have mentioned me at some time. "And he kinda left his phone with me last night".

The man shakes his head. "All I know is that he goes to Monterey every Wednesday. Something about a girl".

"Oh ok, thanks", I stutter and walk away, feeling sick. Monterey is about a three hours drive from Los Angeles, and Logan lied to me about what he does on Wednesdays.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Wow, I can't believe we're on chapter nine already! Thank you for the reviews, you guys are awesome! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- haha, yeah I think it took a lot of people by surprise! All will be revealed soon :) ****SuperSillyStories****- oh gosh, your guitar comment had me dying, I so love your sense of humor! I agree he was doing so well...wtf now man? ****paumichyy****- Yes it is getting more interesting...you'll have to stay tuned to find out ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Haha, I totally adored your review...you know I wasn't thinking about having Denise follow him, but maybe I will, I'm still undecided on that yet ;) ****kachilee07****- Yes, a mystery hehe! Whoa about scary movies...they are my fave and I never get freaked out lol. That jerky guy...wow, that had to have been a sucky date, sorry to hear that! More info will be revealed soon :) ****DeniseDEMD**** *runs to the corner and sits down* Hehe...I'm sure you're quite curious BUT things will start to be revealed soon...just not this chapter ****rwjj28-**** Yeah, I have a tendency to do a bunch of plot twists. What can I say, I like keeping my readers on their toes lol. But yeah Logan, you better have a damn good reason for doing what you did! :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- yeah, like nobody saw that coming...oops ;) Anyway, answers will start being revealed in the next chapter, so just sit tight! :) ****Lija08****- Ha, I totally feel your pain! And yeah, he is smooth, let's just hope Denise can hold her own against him!**

"What do you mean you think you're pregnant?! Oh my gosh I could have a niece or nephew on the way!", Alicia exclaims as she stares at me with wide eyes. Kendall who is watching t.v. in the living room where we're sitting gets up and walks out. I don't blame him, I wouldn't want to sit and listen to a bunch of girl talk if I was a guy.

Fuck, how do I tell her that if I am, it's not her brother's? I take a deep breath. "Well my period was due on Wednesday but it didn't come."

"Maybe it's just late cause of stress or something, I mean today is Saturday. That means it's only three days late", she tries to coax me. Yeah but my period always arrives right on time, as expected every month. It always has...until now. I try telling this to my best friend.

"Well maybe something weird happened because you're getting older", she looks unsure of herself and shrugs. "Hey we need to go to the pharmacy and get a pregnanacy test."

I bite my lip and fix my eyes on Alicia's. "I already did."

She gasps. "And?"

I went to Walgreen's on the way home from work yesterday and picked one of those pee on a stick things up, which advises you to use your first urine from the morning, since it will be the strongest. So, as soon as I woke up today, I ran to the bathroom and did the test, but nothing at all showed up. Weird right? It's probably just a botched up one, or I didn't follow the instructions properly. Frustrated and feeling sick about it all, after lunch I ran out and got another test and took it right away, but I dropped the stupid thing in the toilet while I was going on it, so yeah; it's ruined. I sighed and just gave up; and decided to try again another day.

"That sucks! I think you should just have a blood text done, since they're more accurate", she spouts out like she knows everything.

Yeah, like I haven't thought that about myself but I don't want to advertise my personal business around work. Ignoring my silence, Alicia continues. "When did you and Adam have unprotected sex?

I close my eyes and fold my hands together, knowing that it's go time now. "We didn't", I blurt out.

The blonde looks confused for a second, and then scrunches her face up at me. "Well maybe the condom broke and neither one of you knew it."

Hmmm, how hard can this be to confess? "Alicia", I take a deep breath and let it out really really slowly. "I've been sleeping with someone for the past month...and it's not Adam."

"What?!"

"Yeah umm, I didn't want to hurt your feelings or his, but Adam just wasn't my cup of tea. So I made up the whole lie about not being over Chris so that I wasn't stuck between a rock and a hard place. I didn't want it to ruin our friendship. But it wasn't the smartest idea, obviously."

My best friend stares back at me with a blank expression on her face.

"I'm really sorry for lying to you Alicia. I-"

She bursts out into laughter, holding her hands out to me. "No, don't be. I'm just shocked because I told you my brother's a lame-o. I was surprised it even lasted as long as it did. I thought maybe you were having a mental breakdown or something Denise."

"You-you're not mad?", I ask my still smiling friend.

"Well I'm kinda disappointed that you lied, but you should have told me. I would have understood." Man do I feel relieved.

"But he really likes me", I cringe.

"Yeah, I- You're probably the only girl that's ever tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. Don't worry about it though, he'll get over it".

"True I guess." My conscience is screaming at me that there's something else I have to confess. "Umm, Alicia I need to tell you something else."

"Wait! First I wanna know who you're sleeping with. Did you meet some mysterious hunk while I was gone?"

Well, that's what I am about to tell you, and umm, the mysterious part is right. "I've been hooking up with Logan."

"Logan?", she looks around as if she's trying to place the name. Her eyes get extremely wide when she mentions, "Logan Mitchell?"

No, the Logan who lives under the fucking bridge. "Yup, that'd be the one", I say.

Alicia's mouth gapes open and she throws her hands in front of her mouth. "Why? I told you he was nothing but trouble. Why didn't you listen to me, Denise?"

This flares up my anger. "First of all I'm a grown ass woman and can see whoever I want to, Alicia. Second, I've been seeing him for a month and he seems to be a really nice guy. I don't know what you have against him!" Okay, wow so that stunned even me because I haven't spoken to or heard from him since Tuesday. But still, she can't go running her mouth badly about someone she doesn't even know.

"He-he's trouble", the blonde stands up and plants her hands on her sides. "I don't want you to see him anymore, Denise."

"What?!", I get to my feet. "You don't get to tell me what to do!"

"I can forgive you for lying about Adam, but if you continue to see Logan Mitchell I can't be your friend anymore."

"What is so wrong with him, Alicia? Give me one reason!"

"I can't. I'm not allowed to tell, but he's not a good person. Please", she grabs my hand and tries to plead.

"I think I love him", I mutter.

"No. Don't. Just act like he doesn't exist Denise, I'm telling you this because I care."

I am livid now, and I'm speaking only one step down from a scream. "You care huh? That's bullshit Alicia, I'm supposed to be your best friend. I'm scared out of my mind thinking that I might be pregnant and you're yelling at me. You should be happy for me. You should be supporting me. But you're- I don't know. Are you jealous Alicia? I mean, the fuck? I don't understand you."

"HEY!", Kendall comes running in yelling. "BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN". I take a step back watching Alicia wrap her arm around her husband.

"I'm leaving, oh and friendship is over", I spit venomously then head to the front door and fling it open.

Kendall calls after me but I don't stop. "Denise, wait". Even if it's not Alicia chasing after me, I'm too pissed off to care. I slam the door closed and run to my car.

...

Two hours later, after taking a drive to calm down, then doing some research on the internet, I plop my ass on the couch to watch my favorite movie. The coffeetable in front of me is littered with junk food...chocolate covered pretzels, sour patch kids, doritos, and soda. I've had a really shitty day and want to forget everything. As if the fight with Alicia wasn't bad enough, my stupid self googled reasons why my period could be late, and come across some info that suggests my period could be late because of an STD. Yeah, courtesy of that whole minute of pleasure against Kendall's bathroom wall. Great, so either I'm pregnant or stuck with a disease from a most likely married man, that I just realized I'm in love with. And I tried to defend him and stand up for him against my best friend. Can my luck get any better?

As the doorbell rings, I toss the remote beside me and go to see who it is. Standing there looking as handsome and devilish as ever, is Logan. I stomp back to my bedroom and get the phone, well the pieces of them that are in a plastic bag, then return to the door. Let's just say I was feeling so shitty earlier that using a hammer to beat up his phone provided me some therapy. Too bad it wasn't very effective. Not bothering to unlatch the chain, I open the door and drop the bag, staying out of his vision. Once the bag hits the floor, I close the door and lock it back up.

"Denise!", Logan yells. "What happened to my phone? Can I talk to you?"

I stalk back over to the door and yell through the thick wood. "I broke it. And no."

His hand collides with the other side of the door. "Can I just explain to you what happened?"

"Don't waste your breath on your not girlfriend, Logan. Go tell someone who cares." I go back to my spot on the couch and push _play _on the remote.

Logan proceeds pounding on the door and yelling, but I just ignore him. Some other tenant will get pissed off soon enough and call the cops.

Five minutes later when the banging finally ceases, I reach over to turn off my cellphone, not wanting to be bothered by anyone else. People suck today and are just getting on my fucking nerves.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N And I finally finished! No, not the story but the chapter. It's a little longer and heavier than usual, so it took me a bit longer to write, but I hope it all makes sense and that some of you get some answers you've been seeking! Oh and big THANK YOU to my reviewers, you are absolutely awesome! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- thanks, and I hope this meets your expectations! ****paumichyy****- Yeah, she might be preggo...and no more bestie :( Yeah Logan plays a part in all of it ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Haha yeah you can't get rid of your Logan feels no matter what! But yea he does have splaining to do, hope it calms you down a bit cuz those dimples on his face sure are cute :) Hehe, I love how you talked about the effed up preggo test...lmao (again) ****SuperSillyStories****- Yup, poor Denise and Logan you are a dog! Bahaha I just have to say I loved your little pun, well if that's what it's called but yeah lmao! And just hold out a little longer for Alicia's issue with Logan. ****Brittany****- Wow thank you. Hehe yeah we'll see how things go down, it's kinda chaotic lol ****I'mTheSpit****- Ahhh, good idea, but maybe Denise (ok me since I'm the writer hehe) knows nothing about sim cards lol. Too bad I didn't think of that before! ****rwjj28****- Yay, it makes me happy to know that you are diggin' mah stories :) ****kachilee07****- Yeah this mystery has gone on long enough, most of it will come to light now, but there is something being held out on until next chapter, so you can rest a bit easier! Hell yeah on smashing the phone, I so would've done it myself hehehe ****DeniseDEMD****- Yes, I have those days as well where I can't stand people lol. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry for the cliffhangers, this doesn't end with one, but there sure is some drama :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Haha your review was so fast paced, but yeah a lot is going on right now huh? :)**

I sigh as I plop down onto one of the stools at the breakfast nook in my apartment, then set the bag of greasy food down in front of me. As I reach inside of the sack to withdrawal my burger, I replay the conversation I just had with Kendall over in my head. It's Tuesday, Alicia and I still haven't talked, and I ignore any calls, texts, or messages that come from any phone number I don't know; meaning I haven't conversed with Logan either. I'm kinda tore up about it because I guess I let myself fall too hard too fast for the devil in disguise within a span of four weeks.

_I managed to get off of work early after lunch by pleading that I have a dental appointment I forgot about, and went to see Kendall at his work. I know I'm being sort of stalker-ish, but my mind is relentless and I need to solve these mysteries about Mr. Mitchell. Besides being such a heartbreaker, why does my best friend, oh excuse me ex best friend think so badly of him, when he's her husband's best friend? There is always the theory that I could ask Logan myself, but I'm not so sure he'd be honest. Needless to say, I stooped to a whole new level by sneaking into Kendall's office at the bank. He's chatting away on the phone looking out the window when I walk in quietly, so he doesn't see me at first. I remain quiet, respectful of his job and wait until he spins around in his chair. A look of surprise crosses his face when he notices me._

_ "Hey Kendall", I say sweetly and give a little wave._

_ "Umm hi, Denise. I wasn't expecting you to be here."_

_ I cringe and take a few steps closer. "I know and I'm sorry. And I don't want to put you in the middle of all the drama, but there's something I have to ask you. It's about Logan."_

_ I see his lips form a tight line, and hate that I'm doing this to him. I go on to explain about how he ditched me at the mall and left with another girl, then how I went to his work, and lastly his house. Kendall stays silent, just nodding his head every so often as he listens. "Can you just tell me what you know? Is there a girl he goes to see three hours away? Is he married? Does he have a family there? Please, just tell me Kendall so that I know if I need to just let this all go. I've just...I've developed feelings for him in such a short period of time and have been driving myself crazy wondering". I feel close to tears, but I won't go there. I haven't been the most honest person around lately, but I won't resort to crying to get my way._

_ Kendall rests his elbows on the edge of the desk and puts his hands together, then takes a deep breath. "There is a reason Logan goes to Monterrey every week, and it does involve a girl. But that's all I can tell you."_

_ My heart crashes into my stomach, just what I suspected. Seeing my reaction, Kendall puts a hand out to stop me. "But it's not how you think it is". The blonde straightens his back. "Maybe you should talk to him if you really wanna try to work things out."_

_ I nod my head, still blinking back tears and confused. "Okay. Thank you, Kendall. I'm sorry for bothering you."_

_ "You're not bothering me", he shoots a smile in my direction. "And take care of yourself. By the way, I think Alicia misses you." _

_ I respond with a forced smile and walk out slowly. _

So, Kendall thinks I should talk to him huh? But what if Logan doesn't give me the answer I need? My mind continues to turn it's gears while I chomp on the burger, then merrily begin on the fries. By the time I've downed about half of my drink, I've formulated a plan. Okay, so I'm no longer in danger of being pregnant, my stupid period arrived Sunday. Late yes, but as they say; better late than never.

...

**WEDNESDAY MORNING**

I wake up at four a.m. to get ready for the day, and an hour and a half later I'm parked across the street from Logan's house in my mom's toyota celica with tinted windows. I managed to con her into letting me use her car today, telling her that I think my brakes are about to give out. Hey I don't know much about my cars, but I was pretty sure my mom wouldn't wanna think about my car plowing into a gas station or someone's house at fifty miles an hour because I couldn't stop. Yeah, moms are the best, what can I say? I munch on a donut and take a sip of my coffee that I stopped by Dunkin' Donuts to get, which was part of my plan. I happened to start my period Monday and when it's that time, no food is safe from me. Well, the rest of my plan includes following Logan to wherever he's going in Monterrey, doing a bit of stake-out. This is something else I know next to nothing about; all I know is what I've seen on t.v., but it doesn't look hard.

It doesn't take long for Mr. Mitchell's flashy Fisker Karma to exit the garage and begin down the street. I keep a close eye out, and wait to follow behind after he's already made two turns. Over the next approximately three hours I'm careful to trail him, inconspicuously until he turns right at a light, then drives down a narrow lane, and parks in a parking lot. Using my binoculars, I watch as he walks inside the building and greets the same girl from the mall. Oh shit, it's about to get real up in here.

Deciding that I look totally obvious hanging out the window, I make it a point to park in the same parking lot, three rows directly behind the sleek vehicle. I notice that the large sign in front of the building reads Lakewood Center. It's a very large three story brick building that looks like a house. It is surrounded by a sizable, beautifully manscaped yard with a pond on one side and all kinds of outdoor activity equipment. I just here taking in everything for a while until I see the raven haired girl from the other day come out and light a cigarette.

On a whim, I get out of the car and approach her. "Hi, my name is Denise", I tell her.

She studies my face for several seconds and then recognition lights up her eyes. "You were with Logan at the mall on Tuesday", she says.

"Yeah", I nod and tuck my loose hair behind my ears. "About that...umm are you Logan's wife?"

She looks at me flabbergasted, then lets out a chuckle. "Wife? No", she shakes her head as if I said the funniest thing she's ever heard. She offers no more information as she takes a drag of her smoke.

I didn't come all this way to go back with nothing. "Look, I know this is quite rude and you don't know me, but may I ask how you know Logan? And what is he doing here?", I motion to the building with my head.

She tilts her head as she looks at me. "You care about him don't you?"

"Yeah", I speak softly. "I do."

"How long have you known him?"

"A month", I shuffle my feet nervously as I watch her drop her cigarette to the ground and step on it.

"Wow, that's the longest- Nevermind", she shakes her head. I look at her curiuosly and she takes a deep breath. "Logan is in there visiting Marissa. She's my little sister. Has he told you about her?"

"No".

"Okay well let's see if I can give you the short version. They were dating for a little over a year when he proposed to her. They were still kind of young, both twenty and she wasn't sure if she was ready to settle down or not. When she told him this, they got into a big argument and she came home that night upset. She'd been...unwell for a while before that, but we didn't know the extent of it. When I say she was sick, I mean she was severely depressed. No one knew it, and she was doing heroine as well; which no one else knew either." Her soft voice starts to waver and chin quivers and my heart feels heavy as I watch her press her lips together, fighting back tears. "Th-that night, she got doped up and decided to kill herself. She wrote a note and everything, even telling about the proposal. She didn't want to marry Logan, she wasn't sure if she even loved him." This broken down woman swipes at the tears falling from her eyes. "Marissa climbed up onto a water tower in town and jumped off. She didn't die but she is paralyzed from the waist down, and-and the drugs did something to her. All the cat scans and MRI's show no signs of brain damage, so whatever's going on is a mental issue. The doctors don't have an explanation why, but she won't talk to anyone, she stares at everyone blankly. She has no interest in doing anything, she just shut herself down. We tried to take Marissa home when she was released from the hospital, but all she would do is scream and beat herself with whatever objects were in her reach. My parents, me, our family...we, we just couldn't handle it anymore. We put her in here over a year ago and they drug her up with lithium and it's like she's a vegetable. She's mentally unstable. Nothing's changed, and she hasn't gotten any better; she just stays here in this place by herself staring at the walls all day. It's been the same the whole time, until last Tuesday, when I bumped into you guys at the mall. I was in L.A. on business and had a stroke of luck seeing Logan there. I had just gotten a phone call from one of the doctors here saying she slit her wrists with a letter opener."

I gasp, and cover my mouth; feeling my own eyes well up with tears. This is horrible, it's horrific and never in a million years would I have imagined this is what Logan does on Wednesdays. "I-I'm sorry", I reach out to try to soothe this stranger's pain.

"She survived. It's umm- I guess I should be used to it by now", she shakes her head and licks her lips. "It's been nineteen months. And poor Logan. He took it hard, he was so tore up we weren't sure if he would make it through all of this. He really loved Marissa and he put all the blame on himself. My family, we weren't mad at him or didn't fault him for it; as I said, she was sick. We've tried to convince him to move on, there's really nothing there for him. We feel like we lost two people, not just Marissa. We know he needs to live his life normally, needs to date and fall in love with someone who will care for him. That's why I was kinda surprised when you said you've known him for a month. I know Logan had a bad reputation before he met my sister and that he genuinely cared for her, but he's turned back into that asshole of a guy because he's scared. He'll go on one date, but won't take it past that. You, you're different, Denise. I can see it in his eyes", she smiles and reaches out to squeeze my hand.

Wow, my head is spinning with all this new stuff. Sensing my thoughts, Marissa's sister suggests, "If you wanna talk some more, we could go to a coffee shop or something. I don't think standing out here all day in the sun is good for either of us. Plus I'm pretty thirsty. By the way, my name is Melanie".

"Sure, I'd love to", I accept, knowing that any answers I want will come from Melanie because Logan is a closed book.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry for the delay, I went ahead and worked on a different story yesterday. But this will be ending soon :( A big thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- well thank you, I'll take that as a compliment :) I just have a very active imagination lol ****SuperSillyStories****- True dat, good thing Denise isn't preggo! Yeah, I'm with ya...that whole tale sucks but it makes for good story drama lol. Yes, he does need a hug, poor guy! ****kachilee07****- Ha, glad you think the reasoning was good! I'd have to say I'd end up getting caught as well sneaking around cuz...that's just me hehe. Yeah, poor guy had a good reason to be so secretive. Guess we'll have to wait and see what happens :) ****rwjj28****- Haha, who knows? But yeah... ****michelle-schmaslow****- Haha, you were halfway right, that counts for something! Of course it's never what women assume, we always automatically think the worst lol. We'll have to see how things play out :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yeah Kendall's always a sweetheart...the preggo thing worked out good, and the sneaky part went better than expected. Yeah, the whole story with Marissa sucks but it makes for good drama ****You. Can. Call. Me. Risha****- Well thanks! Glad you like it so much :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Yay, glad you like the drama. Yeah, Logan has his reasons, you'll find out a little more in this chapter. **

It took me a couple days to make a decision of what I want to do concerning Logan. If he's still caught up on Marissa, he's just gonna end up hurting me because I'm nothing to him. I mean, he did propose to her so that was something big; and after two years he still goes to visit her once a week. And he didn't tell me about Marissa, like he doesn't want me to know about her. On the other hand though, a certain phrase Melissa uttered gives me hope. She had said, "You're different, Denise. I can see it in his eyes." There's a possibility that he may really like me and I have a serious chance with him. Then again, everything's up in the air because he just left me hanging at the mall and I broke his phone, and refused to talk to him.

After having a late breakfast/lunch with Melanie on Wednesday, I came back home and then went to work Thursday and Friday. I haven't heard from Logan, but my merciless mind hasn't stopped thinking about him. One thing still remains a mystery; why does Alicia dislike Logan so much? Maybe she heard the wrong version of the whole Marissa story, or maybe she just blames Logan. Either way it still bugs me not knowing. Now it's Saturday, and after visiting my mom for a while, I decide to call Logan. I don't know if he's gotten a new phone by now or not, but it's worth a shot. I dial his number, but it just rings and rings until the voicemail comes. I can't decide what to do; if I want to hang up or leave a message, but when the beep comes on, I start rambling. "Hey Logan, this is Denise. I'm sorry about...everything. Umm I'd really like to talk to you if you would call me back." I sigh and then hang up, shoving my phone back into my pocket and try to decide what to do. I could hang out with one of the girls from work, go home and watch t.v. or go shopping. "Meh", I state out loud to no one and climb into my car.

Twenty minutes later I find myself parked outside of the house Logan lives in. I argue with myself for a bit before talking myself into getting out and going up to the door. Once again, the roommate answers the door. I give a small smile and ask, "Is Logan home?" I didn't see his car in the driveway but that doesn't mean he isn't parked in the garage.

"No, he's out for the day".

My stomach drops, I didn't even realize how much I was hoping that he was home. "Thanks again", I mutter and walk away.

...

"I got your message", the dimpled brunette speaks plainly to me when I open the door.

He looks kinda haggard, not as put together as usual, but I can't help the little smile that forms on my lips anyway; he still looks gorgeous. "Yeah, umm come in", I wave my hand and he steps inside. I close the door behind him and offer, "Have a seat".

Logan sits on the recliner, and I go back to my usual spot on the couch and pick up the remote to turn the t.v. down. "How are you?", his brown eyes sweep over me.

"I've been doing okay. How about you?", I counteract.

"I'm still around", he mumbles, seemingly uncomfortable.

My heart breaks for the poor, broken down man sitting across from me and I soften my approach. "Logan, I didn't invite you over here to bitch you out for ditching me at the mall. I just wanted to-"

He cuts me off. "Look Denise", he puts his hands on his knees. "That lady you saw isn't...her and I aren't in a relationship, nor have we ever been. Or lovers, she's not what you think. She's an old friend and something came up."

"Okay", I nod my head. "That's not important right now. I just ummm...Alicia and I had a big fight last weekend and it was kind of...about you. I don't understand why she despises you so much and I was thinking that maybe you could shed some light on it."

I watch him chew on the corner of his lip for a few seconds. "You have no idea? She never told you?", his eyebrows are furrowed.

"No, she just thinks ill of you. When it came down to it, I picked you over her even though you and I aren't even talking and I really just need to know what the deal is with you two. I lost my best friend and an explanation would sure be nice."

Logan takes a deep breath and runs his palms over his thighs. "I might as well tell you so you can hate me, too."

"I won't hate you", I reach out to touch his arm but he pulls it away quickly.

He just shakes his head and from the grim look on his face I can tell he's battling some demons inside. "Four years ago when I still lived in Monterrey, Alicia came one weekend for a business seminar with her job. Her and Kendall hadn't even met at the time."

I raise my eyebrows and shake my head, letting him know I'm listening.

"We-we hooked up over the weekend. She meant nothing to me, I swear. She was just a random girl willing to give me what I wanted. I had no intentions of ever seeing her again until she was there on business again and I bumped into her in a restaurant. She acted like I was the devil himself when she noticed me, and she told me she needed to tell me something. She was with a group of people and I was with my family, so it wasn't the right time to talk."

He pauses for a moment to clear his throat. "We met up later on that night and she told me she was pregnant. She was talking crazy, and freaking out because she was only eighteen. I told her I would help her take care of the baby, but she just kept saying she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. I might be an asshole but when it comes to something big and serious, I can man up and know how to take responsibility. She told me she would think about it, and that we could talk when she comes back to Monterrey in two weeks." Logan stops again and his voice is wavering when he starts back up. "She had an abortion before she came back. Alicia didn't even let me try to be there, she went ahead without me and made the decision. I'll be honest and say that I didn't love her, but I would have taken care of my baby. She's hated me since then. Kendall doesn't know that we had slept together, no one else does. We decided to keep this between ourselves."

His eyes stay fixed to the carpet, while my head spins uncontrollably and my stomach feels unsettled. My best friend never told me about this, I could have been there for her, helped her out but she kept this a big secret. Logan and Alicia slept together and she got pregnant. But I believe him when he says he would have taken responsibility. "I-I'm sorry, Logan", I get up and gently place my hand on his shoulder.

"No, just leave me alone", he jumps up angrily and shakes me off.

"I'm not mad at you, Logan, and I don't hate you. What happened with Alicia is in the past and I believe you only had the best of intentions."

"I'm no good for you though, Denise. Don't you see it?", his voice is raises and raspy as he rubs at the back of his neck.

I wrack my brain trying to figure out what he's possibly talking about, but nothing comes up. I don't blame him for what happened with Alicia. She's the person always trying to portray the perfect image, and getting pregnant at eighteen out of wedlock would surely have ruined her life. No, I don't agree with her decision as far as the abortion, but I could absolutely see her making that choice.

"Is it because of Marissa?", I blurt out.

"WHAT?!", he spins around quickly. "How? What do you know? Did Kendall tell you?", his face is panicked.

I chew my lip, then figure I need to go on with it. I tell him the whole story from how I went to his work, then his house, and lastly followed him to the Lakewood Center. "I saw Melanie outside and we talked. She told me everything about you and Marissa."

"You had no right to do that!", he shouts angrily, making me take a step back. "Are you some kind of crazy stalker or something?"

"No, I just knew something was up and wanted answers", I try to defend myself. "I know it was wrong though, and I'm sorry"

"So why didn't you just ask me then?"

"Because I know you wouldn't talk about it, just like now. You close yourself off."

"WELL IT'S MY BUSINESS AND IF I WANTED YOU TO KNOW, I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!", Logan's face is red and the vein is popping out of his forehead.

I can't help the couple of tears that fall from the corner of my eyes. "Well excuse me for being a fucking idiot and falling in love with you and wanting you to see yourself how I do. Because you are a good person. I know your stupid arrogant act is all a front! You're scared to like someone and get hurt again." I stalk over to the front door and open it.

Logan gawks at me. "Don't you dare say that, Denise. You are NOT in love with me and you don't know anything about me", he heads for the door.

"And you don't know me, so we're even", I scream with anger as I watch him walk out, and go down the hallway. "What happened with Marissa isn't your fault. But you blame yourself for it and...and the whole Alicia thing! Life dealt you a couple of shitty cards but you deal with it and move on. Not you though, you're the biggest coward I've ever known Logan Mitchell!"

And with that I slam the door closed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are awesome. And yes, I sound like a broken record but I have to show my appreciation :) SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- You know what? I like this, too so I've decided to have more than twelve chapters lol, still unsure of how many though. Well heck yeah Alicia and Logan got it on! *puts hand over mouth and giggles like a little girl* Hehe, anyway yeah that was some drama...freakin' Alicia just is hiding some BIG stuff. Well was. Umm umm, you're right, Logan has no self confidence in himself, poor guy! ****dudeamanda****- *takes a bow* well thank you, I may be humble about my writing BUT I can admit that I do know how to keep my readers on their toes ;) ****DeniseDEMD- ****Woo-Hoo, glad I could fill this story with your favorite things! And this WAS going to be the last chapter but I came up with a bit more to keep it going... ****paumichyy****- Yes, Alicia is...a bitch. She hid info PLUS she acts like it's all Logan's fault *smh* people these days! And yeah Logan is just...lost right now, poor guy ****Guest****- Hell yeah, shit just got real! (Who doesn't love saying that?) I agree, that is a HUGE secret and Alicia is kinda jacked up. Hehe, I love screaming matches, too. I am a person who adores arguing so I guess it transfers into my writing lol. ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Yes, Logan needs to put on those big boy pants and act like a damn man! Hehe can I just say that your review was entertaining and I loved every second of it? ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Maybe Logan is just blaming himself for things, and that's why he's so mad. Yeah it's pretty shitty how shit went down, but ya can't help but to feel bad for him, poor guy.**

On my way back from the bathroom, I notice Kendall sitting at a table by himself and decide to say hi. "Hey stranger", I saunter up to him and give him a smile. "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess", he knocks back a shot and places the glass loudly on top of the table.

This is kind of odd; a married Kendall Knight out at a bar all alone on a Friday night. "Wanna talk about it?", I take the seat across from him and offer a listening ear. Just because he's my best friend's husband and we're not on speaking terms at the moment doesn't mean that I can't still be cool with the dimpled blonde.

"Not really", he shakes his head back and forth and scans the room.

"Are you waiting on someone?", I question; getting the feeling that he is. I don't want to pry, but I feel bad for him sitting here all slumped over, looking way less than happy.

"Logan, actually", he grimaces and holds his hand out to stop the waitress; then whispers something in her ear and she walks away while nodding her head. I notice four shot glasses and two empty beer bottles sitting on the wooden table. "I just can't believe Alicia never told me about...Logan", Kendall blubbers, the alcohol is obviously getting to him.

Not that I wanna sit around and wait for Mr. Mitchell to show, but I can't just up and leave Kendall, he needs someone right now; and I can imagine how he must be feeling. "I've slept on the couch for the past three nights. Doesn't she think I had a right to know? I guess not, I found out from my best friend himself though. I should be mad at him but he was so distraught over it. He came to the house last Sunday after leaving you. He's always been honest and he's never lied to me or kept anything else from me", he mutters.

I reach across the table to pat his hand, offering him a kind smile. His hands run down his face, and he sighs. "It just hurts so much."

I chew on my lip while I think for a minute. "What are you so hurt about?"

"Because my wife kept a big secret from me. She's supposed to tell me these things. I'm supposed to know everything about her." It's not like Alicia's my favorite person in the world right now, but I don't like seeing Kendall this way and this is a bit of small reason to be fighting so much over.

"Do you still love her?", I ask.

His green eyes shine brightly. "Of course I do".

"If she had told you the first time she ever met Logan, would you have walked away from her, and called it quits on your friendship?"

The same waitress comes back, dropping off another four shots of what smells like Vodka and two beers, to which Kendall takes a long swig from before pushing two of the shots and a beer to me. "Drink with me".

"I have no reason to decline, so I quickly take both shots, and chase them down with a sip of beer and sit back against the chair, crossing my arms, and raising an eyebrow at him. "I don't think so. I knew I loved her from pretty much the moment I met her", he answers my previous question.

"So why are you letting it get to you now? She was probably afraid to tell you because she didn't want to lose you. Kendall, she loves you with all of her heart, I can assure you of that. And Logan said when they slept together it didn't mean anything. They were young and hooked up for a weekend. That's in the past, before you met Alicia. And that's where that needs to stay."

The blonde nods his head, but doesn't speak. "Do you think any less of her because she had an", I lower my voice. "Abortion?" It's a very controversial subject and I'm not gonna shout it out in a bar filled with intoxicated people.

Kendall shakes his head and his voice softens. "No. I guess it was the right decision for her at the time." I may not agree with abortion, but I do love Alicia as my best friend and it's her life to live. She did what she thought was necessary. Perhaps the alcohol is getting to me already, my brain is a bit foggy.

"Then leave it in the past, Kendall. Stop letting old things interfere with the present and cherish her while you have her".

A tiny hint of a smile forms on his lips. "You know what Denise? You're right."

"That's what I like to hear", I wink at him, get up off the stool, and come around to his side of the table. "You two love eachother and that's what counts. So after you do your guy's night thing with Logan, go home and make up with her."

"Thanks", Kendall squeezes my hand.

"No problem", I bend down to give him a kiss on the cheek and ruffle his hair playfully. "But I need to get back to the girls before they think I've been kidnapped". Besides, I just saw the devil himself enter the bar and I wanna keep my distance. A few of the girls from work invited me out tonight to come see one of our favorite local bands, Burnt Sienna, play. I could've stayed at home like an unpopular teenager on a friday night and sulked over Logan, but I'm better than that and decided to come out and have some fun. I'm not gonna let him ruin that.

The band starts playing and us ladies sip on our drinks; giggling, chatting, and dancing around in our seats. I can't help but to turn my head every so often and sneak peeks at Logan. God, he's just too beautiful, but he's a disaster. A beautiful disaster that has already broken my heart and told me in more or less words that he'll never love again. He catches me a couple times and smiles over at me and even winks once, but I hurriedly turn my head away and pretend I didn't see anything. A few minutes pass when the band is playing a slow song, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my neck to see Trouble standing there himself. "Wanna dance?", he asks.

"No", I politely decline and turn away from him. Logan sighs and I see him standing there tapping his foot for a moment out of the corner of my eye before he huffs and walks off. Some of the ladies give me a look but I shrug my shoulders; we can talk about it at work Monday.

I'm so bitter and still stewing inside that I down the rest of my Margarita like it's water, and let me tell you, the bartender made that thing strong. Not even ten minutes later a red headed waitress sets a drink down in front of me that looks like a mojito. "Courtesy of the cutie over there with dimples", she tilts her head towards Logan and Kendall.

"Thanks", I smile at her and she disappears. I look back over at Logan, seeing him smirk while raising his eyebrows. Oh, this emotionally retarded playboy thinks he's gonna get me drunk and get me back in his bed does he? Well rather, my bed. But no, I'm not biting. I already took my chances and all he'll do is keep seducing me over and over with that glorious body until I'm forty years old and wrinkled, living alone with ten cats and eight birds.

I pick up the glass filled with light green liquid and nod my head at the devil, then spit into the drink and place it back on the table. Mojitos are disgusting. I proceed to give him my most innocent smile as his mouth gapes open, and a drunk Kendall shakes his head, then tips his head back laughing.

I do my very best to enjoy my night but it's not long until Logan comes sauntering past me with some bleached blonde wearing more make-up than she is clothes. They come to a stop in front of the stage, where he puts his arms around her and she leans into him, and they dance. The poor girl doesn't even notice that those gorgeous brown eyes are fixed on me ninety percent of the time. I know he's being an asshole, trying to make me jealous, and unfortunately it's working. I won't let him know it, though.

Thankfully I wasn't picked to be the designated driver tonight, and I order two more margaritas from the waitress plus another shot of Southern Comfort when the same woman comes back. Hey if I'm going home alone and miserable, at least I'll be too drunk to care. I take precautions to ignore Mr. Mitchell for a while longer until I see him and Kendall leave.

I finally relax a bit more, knowing that he's not in the same building as me and loosen up. I think I'm totally in the clear now, and as I stagger off to the bathroom, I realize that I'm way more drunk than I realized. But then again, that is how it happens. It hits you like a freight train when you stand up. I manage to do my thing, wash my hands, and come back out just to be cornered in the hallway by Logan. "You're wasted. You need help back to your group", his breath heats up my ear.

I seem to be having a hard time thinking and I'm extremely tired. I slump back against the wall, being caught by his hands at my waist. "I...I...", my brain shuts itself off and I close my eyes trying to figure out how to talk.

Suddenly I'm thrown over his shoulder, which seems to shock my brain. "Whatttt are youuuuuuu dooooiiiiinnnnn?", I slur and try to pound on his back, but my arms don't comply.

"I'm taking you home, don't fall asleep yet."

"Nottttt...lea-eavingggg with with yoooou."

"I'm not leaving you here for some creep to take advantage of you, Denise. You're going with me."

"Don't...want...toooooo", I attempt to kick my legs but Logan holds them firmly down.

"You don't have a choice", he informs me sharply.

"Meeeee...not...like...youuuuuuuuuuuuu", my head bounces with every step he takes and I don't even know where we're at.

"You don't have to", he keeps going as if I weigh nothing.

"D-Dis...iiiiissssss...kid-kidnappppp", I feel weary.

"Call it what you want", he growls and then everything goes black.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey hey, hope everyone is having a good day! A big thank you to those of you kind enough to review, without you I wouldn't be doing this! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- well thanks! I'm kinda stuck so this ch is kinda blah lol ****SuperSillyStories****- Laugh all you want, drunk people are the FUNNIEST! Haha yes, the spitting in the mojito, good times...hey a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do ;) The STD bit cracked me up, as always though. ****kachilee07****- no worries about the guest reviews, I don't always pay attention either lol. So yes, drunk people are just absolutely hilarious, I LOVE writing them! And just for the record, I had no suspicions of you being an alcoholic, but while we're confessing, I'm not one either hehe. Hell yeah, Denise is taking a stand for herself! Oh and thank you for checking out SuperSillyStories 's story, I saw you reviewed, that makes me really happy :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Hahaha I'm so glad you find that chapter entertaining, once again I adore your review, it's just awesome and made me laugh a lot. I'm sorry for giving you bipolar Logan feels, and yes, let's hope he gets his damn self together soon! ****rwjj28****- their relationship is completely bipolar lol, but maybe one of these days they'll get on the same page! hehe glad you like drunk Denise :) ****paumichyy****- girl I know, men just don't know what the hell they're doing anymore! Logan is messing with MY brain and I'm the writer! *smh* lol ****DeniseDEMD****- Wow, I'm glad you're excited. Honestly I was a lil stuck and this is sucky but I'll try to make it up for next chapter :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yeah, Logan told...surprising but good. Yup, Logan is sorta kidnapping her...cray right? *smh* I think he just doesn't know what he wants anymore :)**

I wake up in a strange bed in an unfamiliar room, and scan the place for a clock. It doesn't take long for me to find that it's 10:07, apparently in the morning considering it's light outside. I feel like complete shit; my head is pounding and I force myself to sit up. The room spins for a brief moment, but once my head clears I stand up carefully and stagger over to a window. I push the blinds aside and look out, not noticing anything familiar from this...second floor view.

What even happened last night? I remember being at the bar with the girls and talking to Kendall, and seeing Logan, and then ordering more drinks. Okay, so I got wasted and went home with a man to get my mind off of Logan. I shrug my shoulder at myself, oh well I've done worse things before. Oooh, but hey since I'm alone in this room and my dress is on, maybe my Fabio is in the kitchen cooking me breakfast, and I can just sneak out undetected. God, I at least hope he's good looking, because the right amount of alcohol in your system can have the most magical properties. One time...cringe. Yeah, nevermind. I look around the floor, seeking my shoes but don't see them. Oh well, I don't need shoes to walk outside and call a cab.

Tip-toeing to the door, I open it slightly and peek out, not seeing anyone, but a set of stairs and I pad down them as quietly as I possibly can. The smell of eggs and bacon hit me like a ton of bricks and I fight the urge to vomit, yeah I totally have a hangover. I can't see in the kitchen, but I do spy my purse sitting on a coffeetable in what looks to be the den. I snatch it up quickly and spin around, half sprinting to the door when I hear a voice. "Denise?", it calls out.

Oh fuck, busted. Screw that; instead of stopping, I fling the door open and run out, down the steps, and across the street. It's then that I realize where I'm at...Logan's house. Awww crap! I sit on the curb, put my head in my hands and lean over, waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. It doesn't take long for it to ease up, when I dig through my purse to find my phone. The home screen shows I have three missed calls and four texts, but I ignore them and hit the browser, hoping there's a signal nearby that I can pick up on. It only takes a minute for my cell to pick one up and I search 'taxi' in the yellow pages and come up with something that seems close by. I call them and luckily there's two street signs where I can give them an address of where to pick me up, and they say it won't be long. Now all I can hope for is that Logan doesn't come out. Maybe he burned himself cooking and passed out, or has chronic diahrrea. Maybe he fell down the steps and broke his leg. Well, that's what I hope for anyway, if it prevents him from coming near me before the cab comes.

Do you ever hate yourself? Because that's how I feel right now. Why the hell did I let my intoxicated ass come home with Logan last night? Ugh alcohol makes people do stupid things and makes your true emotions come out. My stupid heart obviously couldn't say no to the handsome troublemaker. I shake my head and go ahead to check my messages and stuff until I hear footsteps coming my way and I pray it's not Logan. When I look up, it is him and I'm disappointed. God must really dislike me today.

I just glare at him, wishing just one time that looks could kill. Logan sets my shoes down in front of me and holds a bottle of water out towards me. "You forgot these and I think you could use this to rehydrate", he crouches down as if he's going to sit next to me, and my temper flares.

"Fuck you and your stupid bottle of water", I fling it at him as hard as I can, hitting him in the chest.

"Oww, what-", he stands back up and backs away some.

"Just leave me alone", I growl.

"Is that how you repay the person who saved you? I could have left you drunk out of your mind last night at the bar and let some asshole or creeper take you home with them and do God knows what with you."

"Forgive me if it hurts that to know that all I can get from you is your nights. I'm not gonna be your hooker anymore Logan, it's too hard for me. I know at first I said I just wanted to date, but things changed and got complicated, I developed feelings. Then, last week you got pissed off and screamed at me because I wanted to find out more about you, and then last night you try to use your charms on me for whatever purpose, then bring me back to your place where you...I don't know. For all I know you could have sodomized me and taken nasty videos. So quit acting like your somebody's fucking hero, because all you are is my nightmare! Anyway, I'm tired of your bipolar shit and I understand that you'll never love me, and that's just not good enough for me. So quit playing with my heart and my emotions and get out of my life", I am livid now and screaming like a headcase out in the streets. I get to my feet and throw one of my heels at him, but miss unfortunately. "Go back to living in the past with Marissa. Waste your whole fucking life worrying about someone who doesn't love you back!", I know this is a low blow, but it's the truth; Melanie told me.

Logan's face twists up and I can tell I hit a nerve. Good, maybe now he'll know how I feel. "Denise-"

"No!", I hold my other shoe in my hand, the heel sticking out towards Logan in a warning. "I'm done with you. Just shut up and leave me be."

He hands his head down and shakes it, letting out a long sigh. "At least let me give you a ride home."

"No, I called a cab. They'll be here any minute now", I inform him proudly.

"Don't be like this Denise, please", his voice softens and he attempts to near me again. Tears spring to my eyes and I feel my resolve begin to weaken. I would love nothing more to just fall into his arms and let him hold me while I cry and pretend that everything's okay. But the truth is, things aren't and I also know it'll be short-lived. This is a pattern that is going to keep going around and around until the cycle is broken. I can't deal with this anymore. I deserve someone who will love me, who will give me their heart and soul and everything inside of them. As pathetic as it sounds, I can't compete with a mentally unstable woman in a wheelchair who owns the heart I desire. All Mr. Mitchell has to offer me is steamy nights.

"If you take another step closer, I'll yell rape and people will come running out of their houses. And I'll scream, kick, and yell", I warn. My blood is boiling hot, I'm not playing around at all. I feel like a crazy person but I have to defend myself because I have to be fair to me.

"Okay fine", I watch in a stupor as his shoulders sag and he drops the bottle of water which starts rolling across the concrete and goes back to his house. I watch as he climbs up the stairs, goes back inside, and closes the door.

Through the first of my tears today, I mutter, "Good riddance".

...

**SATURDAY EVENING **

I'm on the floor playing with Carlos and Maria's daughter Trinity when the doorbell rings unexpectedly. Of course they took me up on the offer to babysit their beautiful little blessing and have a night out on the town to themselves. I jumped at the chance when Maria called, it's not like I was doing anything anyway. Hoping that it's not Logan, I get up with the baby in my arms and peek out the peephole, sighing in relief when I see Kendall and Alicia standing there. Okay well I'm not thrilled to see Alicia, but you know, it's not the devil so I can breathe easier.

I open it up and greet them. "Hey. What's up?"

Kendall walks in first, carrying a brown bag full of something that smells delicious in one of his hands. "Chinese, your favorite. And", he thrusts his hand towards me holding a boquet of lillies. "This is my way of thanking you for last night", he winks at me.

"Aww thank you", I give him a grautuitous smile.

"And, she has something she wants to say to you", the blonde nods his head towards his wife.

I stroll into the kitchen with my company in tow and watch as Kendall places everything on the kitchen counters, then comes directly in front of me with his arms extended out. "I'll take this little one while you two ladies talk". I don't really get a chance to reply before he's pulling the cutie patootie from me, and Trinity squeals seeing Kendall's face. He's pretty much like her uncle, since he and Carlos work together.

"So", I turn to Alicia and cross my arms after Kendall disappears with the baby.

My best friend takes a deep breath. "I'm really sorry that I was so rough on you when it came to Logan. It's really none of my business, but I didn't want you having to go through something like I did", she has a hard time looking me in the eye.

"Well it was shitty, but really unfair to Logan. He's the one that deserves the apology because you were making him out to be some horrible person when he was anything but." No, I'm not taking Logan's side or trying to defend him; but right is right and wrong is wrong.

"I know", she nods. "And I apologized to him today when he came over to see Kendall earlier."

This softens me up a bit. "I'm kinda upset that you kept this from me. I mean, it's not even the fact that it's Logan, but I've been your best friend for seven years. You could have told me anything, I wouldn't have judged you. I would have been there for you and helped you through the rough time."

Alicia's eyes are shining with tears and she shakes her head, then they come spilling out and I can't help but to wrap my arms around her. "I was scared, I was a-ashamed. I just didn't know what to do. And when you told me you were dating him, it freaked me out. I thought you would hate me", she sobs.

"Shhh. Don't worry about it", I rub her back. "It's all done and overwith but you have Kendall now and are happy, and that's what counts."

My best friend hugs me back. "I know, and it's because of you. Kendall and I fought a lot this week and I don't know what you said to him, but thank you. He came home last night, passed out, and we had a long talk this morning." She gives me a genuine grin and I return it.

"Good, but it wasn't anything out the ordinary. Now, no more fighting; for you and Kendall, or me and you."

"Agreed", she sticks her hand out and I shake it.

"Okay, now are all the secrets and lies out? We've both got clear consciences and have emptied the skeletons out of our closets?"

"Absolutely", she responds rather quickly, then her face falls and I watch her nibble on her bottom lip.

Something smells fishy. "Alicia, what is it?", I ask.

Her mouths splits in two with her wide smile and she takes a few steps to close the distance between us. "I'm pregnant", she whispers. "But I haven't told Kendall yet. I'm gonna wait until we're alone."

I gasp and cover my mouth, happy for my friend. "Yay!", I exclaim excitedly. She shushes me and raises an eyebrow, then takes my arm and leads me to the living room. There is Kendall settled on the couch with Trinity standing up on his lap, playing peek a boo. When he uncovers his eyes, the drooling baby giggles and squeals, and they do it over and over again.

I nudge my best friend in the side and tell her, "He's gonna be a great dad."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Final chapter ladies *sad face* Hehe. I just want to say that I enjoyed this very much and am sad that it's ending; I always grow attached to my characters. I hope this was up to your standards, Denise, since the idea was yours! And on this note, I hope this all makes sense, I seriously had like 232664758967487 distractions while writing this! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Yeah, it's always awesome when friends make up...guess we'll have to see how things go with Logan ;) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Bahahaha bipolar Logan feels, girl I know how you feel; minus the Logan part lol. And I agree, he totally deserved what he got from Denise. ****Lija08****- Wow, glad you got caught up and that you enjoyed it. Yeah, Logan's past was very unexpected, but added a good amount of drama and insight into who he is :) Drunk Denise is awesome, plus woo-hoo that they mended their friendship...and yeah men who sweet talk just *smh* I can never say no! ****SuperSillyStories****- Aww, you have a BIG heart. Denise does deserve better than how Logan's been treating her, but will he realize that? ****FangedCutie****- Hehe yup some serious shit went down Woo-Hoo, you're caught up! Who DOESN'T love babies? ****kachilee07****- Yes, Denise can hold her own and FINALLY she realized things just aren't gonna work out. Considering this is the last chapter, I'm hoping Logan comes to his senses and can come up with an original idea to win her back! Oh and it makes me happy to know that you love reading my stories :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Okay, first and foremost, NO WAY to a spin-off...I don't like Alicia lol so that would only be two chapters long. She would give birth and make Kendall so happy, then get hit by a bus and die in the second chapter...sorry. But yeah, let's see what happens, and I really hope you do like this! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Denise wasn't harsh, Logan was trying to charm her back into bed again. She simply told him how she felt, even if it wasn't so nice because she was angry lol. Sometimes it takes drastic measures for people to realize things. Yup, her and Alicia are friends again WootWoot! And Kendall with a baby *dead* :) ****paumichyy****- Yup, friends and a baby...as for Logan, who knows? :P**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

I'm sitting at the desk shortly after one o'clock when someone comes through the door. I've been busy so I don't bother looking up until I'm done on the phone and finished filling out a lab order for a patient. "Hi, how can I help you?", I ask while opening the privacy window, then meet a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. Seeing that it's Logan, I roll my eyes. "I'm busy", I state dryly and close the glass sliding window closed.

Monday, Logan had the most darling, extravagant, beautiful bouquet of exotic flowers delivered to me at work, along with a card that said, _I miss you. _Tuesday, he came in with two tickets to see a production of WestSide Story on broadway, and asked me to join him. I politely declined and reminded him that I called it quits with him. Wednesday, he had an edible fruit arrangement delivered to me saying that if I'm not a fan of WestSide Story, that Beauty and the Beast is also playing, or any other show I wish to see. Now it's Thursday and my patience is running short with him. I've done my best to keep him out of my head, but he all of a sudden wants to pop up everyday trying to wile me with his charms after not bothering me for a week. I feel kinda bad for the last thing I had said to him that Saturday, but I was livid and it was the truth. And I absolutely meant it when I said I was done with him.

To my dismay, I see Logan still standing there with his arms crossed. "Ugh, he is so annoying", I turn to Stephanie and say through clenched teeth.

"Actually", she gives me a weird look. "He's here on a job. There was a problem with the phones over lunch and I was instructed by Dr. Davis to call Verizon, and see if someone could come out."

"Oh", I feel relieved and turn back to my computer screen. "You go ahead and take care of him then", I tell her. I don't even know what the issue is since I was out to lunch.

"K", she replies and gets up, then disappears, leaving me to do my work. A few minutes later, she hasn't returned, but I hear her husky voice calling me. "Yeah?", I question loudly.

"I can't reach something on the top shelf of the supply closet and I can't find the stool. Think you can you help me?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec", I call back and get the chart out for the patient who just signed in. Once that's done, I saunter back to the supply closet, where I find my co-worker in the dark closet. "It's dark, I can't see", I tell her and fumble around for the light switch.

"It's okay, what I need is right here. I can see it in the dark", she calls me over and I see her struggling with something.

I make my way over to her and she points up at a white box, biting her lip. "That!", she exclaims and I hear the phone start to ring.

"I'll get it, you just get that and bring it to me", she sprints off, closing the door behind her.

"Damn", I mutter to myself. She really must have been in a rush and didn't pay attention. I put my hands out at my sides to feel for the wall, and search around blindly until I find the light. It flickers on, illuminating the room and I grab for the door handle, jiggling it, but it won't open. "Stephanie", I shout while slamming my palm down several times on the thick wood. "Help! I'm locked in here!"

I can hear several of my co-workers chattering away and see shadows on the floor, but it's evident no one can hear me. "STEPHANIE! SOMEBODY! GINA! DR. DAVIS?", I run through several names waiting for someone to come to my rescue.

"No one's coming", I hear a raspy voice behind me.

"What?", I jump and spin around, to see Logan leaning against the wall, smirking with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I said 'no one's coming'. Your co-workers locked us in here on purpose so we could talk."

"What? Why?"

"Because you keep turning me down and running away from me every chance you get."

I look down to the floor and shuffle my feet, before bringing my eyes up to meet his. How many times do I have to tell him that it won't work between us because he can't give me what I need? "Logan", I lean against the opposite wall and take in his appearance. He's wearing a tight red shirt with a pair of khaki shorts with his hair done perfectly. All of a sudden, the room feels too small and I take a deep breath. "We've been through this. You're already committed to someone else."

I watch as he tips his head back against the wall and sighs, pulling a leg up to rest his foot against the flat surface. "Denise, I know...Ugh!", he fists his hands through his hair and slides down to the floor with his eyes tightly closed.

I feel bad for the cutie, he's obviously struggling with something and it tugs at my heartstrings. "Logan, what's wrong?", I find myself asking.

"I need to tell you something, but I'm not good with this stuff", he puts his head in his hands.

"What stuff?"

"You...my feelings", he chews on his lower lip. "Can you come sit next to me?", he asks.

"Yeah", I slowly walk over to where he is and sit down, offering him a smile.

His eyes light up and he puts his hands together, keeping his head down. Wow, this is a completely different side of the usually confident man.

"Well", he pulls his knees up to his chest. "You know about Marissa. I loved her, so much and what happened really threw me for a loop. It was extremely painful, hurt all the way down to my soul to read that letter saying that she doesn't love me. I've been waiting two years for her to talk to me, to tell me that she didn't mean that. That she does love me, but she was writing in anger or the drugs messed her up. My parents, her parents, her sister, Kendall...everyone keeps telling me to give up, that I'm fighting a losing battle.

I-I've just lived my life one day at a time, stuck in the past as you pointed out to me a couple weeks ago. I mean, I would go out and you know, screw girls and go on dates. I am human after all, but that was as far as it went for me. I told myself I'd do whatever it takes to never let myself get hurt again. I can act like the most confident person, and make it seem like I don't give a damn. It's because I've been pushed down so far and it's my way of protecting myself. Oh my God", he shakes his head and chuckles. "I sound like such a pansy."

"No you don't", I rest my hand on his arm, glad that he's finally opening up to me. "You sound like someone who's been hurt before. We've all got our demons", I tell him.

Logan's lips curl up at the corners and he turns sideways so he's facing me. "What I really wanted to say Denise, is that I'm sorry for pushing you away like I do to everyone else. I don't know what it was about you", he runs his thumb back and forth over the back of my hand. "But something told me to ask you out on a second date. I liked you way more than I ever intended to. More than my body responded to you and it freaked me out. I was confused, and acted like an asshole, pushing and pulling at you; and it was really unfair. I deserve everything you said to me the last time I saw you. That was when I made my mind up that I would leave you alone. I wouldn't pursue you anymore because I didn't know how hard it was for you, until then; or what I was doing to you. And I truly apologize for that. But that week, that week without you was the most miserable I have ever felt in a long time and it gave me plenty of time to think. And I'm tired of living in the past."

My heart lightens and begins to beat a little faster, while butterflies make an appearance in my tummy. What is he trying to say?

I watch as he shifts and pulls something out of his pocket. It's a rolled up document inserted inside of a metal circle and hands it to me. "Open it", he says.

I slide it from it's resting place and open the pieces of paper, revealing a calendar of this month, noting that thes a big red circle drawn on today's date and I flip through, seeing the rest of this year and all of next as well.

I look at him in curiosity and he tugs my fingers, uncurling my fist, exposing my hand to me. I peer down and notice that it's not just any old piece of metal; the object sitting in my palm is a ring. It's gorgeous, a heart shaped diamond accent ring of yellow gold. I tilt my head towards Logan.

"I remember telling you once that 'I'm not the guy that'll put a ring on your finger or who can promise you forever'", he explains. Two of his fingers pluck the ring from my palm and he slides in onto my finger. "You helped me get my heart back, and shown me that I can put a ring on your finger. I still can't promise you forever, but I can promise you from now until my death. I'll be there with you as long as you want, right beside you. And just as the calendars continue on year after year", he points to the thing still clutched in my hand, "So will you and I, month after month, and year after year year as long as I'm alive."

My eyes well up with tears. I know this isn't a proposal or an empty promise, it's nothing fancy and exotic, but it's absolutely priceless. He's opening up his heart to me and giving me what I want.

Speechless, I go up on my knees and press my lips into his. When his arms wrap around me and he returns the kiss, I know that this is our new beginning; we are free of all secrets, lies, and trouble.


End file.
